A Choice
by gurl3677
Summary: Scud didn't betray Blade willingly, he had no choice.The blood pack forced him to help them when they kidnapped his best friend, his casual thing on the side.Can he save her on his own or does he tell Blade?Will Blade kill him when he finds out?What if she has a secret of her own?Will he still want her after he learns it or will it be to much for Scud to handle? Scud/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! This story was written for AngelsPet. I took her idea and ran with it! Thank you so much for all the help I have had with this story!*_

Lilith Collins came out of her kitchen when the front door to her apartment opened. Scud breezed in and quickly closed the door behind him. He grabbed her by her arm and yanked her over to the table top. With one sweep his arm, he pushed all her papers and books to the floor, despite her protests. He grabbed her and picked her up.

" For fuck sakes, I'll clean it up when we're done." He snapped as he set her on the table. With a small smile, Lilith laid back. His rough hands grabbed her little grey shorts and panties. He yanked them down then started to undo his belt.

" Did you have a rough day, Josh?" She asked, sitting up.

" Yeah and it's going to be a rougher night. I need this so bad right now." He muttered as his baggy pants fell to the floor. She smiled while he climbed onto the table with her. Lilith took a hold of his face and they moved together, making her lay on her back. She opened her legs for him right away so he settled in.

" Then let me make it better for you." She said softly.

" Fuck yeah, you will." He said before he crushed his mouth to hers.

They had been friends for seven years but benefits had come along only a year ago. She was on a birth control and had made him get tested before she slept with him. They were both clean so he didn't bother with a condom. He just took a hold of himself and moved into her fast. She gasped against his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and the pumping began.

Lilith wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly while she met him thrust for thrust. Their tongues moved against each other in time with their movements. She was panting hard, loving how amazing he was in bed, or on the table, in the shower, or against the wall. He was, by far, the best man she had ever been with.

" Oh damn, Girl." He muttered as he let his forehead against hers. " Holy shit..."

His voice drew out in a long whisper. Lilith raised her hips up to catch him, meeting him and pulling him straight back into her body. Scud was squeezing his eyes shut because if he looked at her face, her perfect, beautiful face, he'd lose it. Her body made him feel too good. When he felt himself started to climb towards the heavens he started counting in his head. She was close but she wasn't as close as he was.

' ...think!' His mind screamed. ' Vampires, B, W, blood, blood, blood, oh shit! Shit! Shit, shit!' Her hands flew into his hair and she started yanking it, hard. Her back came off the table and she came in a trembling rush at the same time he let loose inside her.

He panted, she moaned. She squeezed him with her legs against his sides, his body froze deep inside her. She whimpered as she came down. His body let out a series of shudders as his own orgasm started to end. He let out a long, relief filled moan. Cumming inside her was pure heaven, always had been and always would be, he thought.

Afterwards, there was no cuddling. He laid on top of her just long enough to grow soft then he pulled out, stood up and grabbed her panties and shorts. Scud set them on the table then started fixing his own clothes. Lilith slid off the table onto her very shaky legs. They were both smiling and flushed. He watched her sex disappear inside her panties as he fixed his belt.

" You going out tonight?" He asked.

" Yeah." Lilith said, stepping into her shorts.

" Where you going?" Scud shouldn't ask but he needed to make sure she wasn't going to one of the vampire clubs in the area. He wouldn't admit to himself the reason he didn't want her to go. He wouldn't admit that he didn't want her to get hurt by a suckhead, or meet someone else, someone who could give her a real realtionship. He told himself it was just because he didn't want to lose his sure thing. Scud shook his head to clear his thoughts.

" I'm not sure. Some new club Jay found." Lilith said. " Pick up my shit now." She said as she pointed to her books and papers. Scud smirked but bent down to do what she asked. His eyes followed her legs as she started pass him.

" How many of you are going?" He asked.

" Four of us." Lilith asked.

She was used to his questions about her night life. Scud wanted something casual but he always wanted to know where she was going to be. She always wondered how he would feel if she did meet someone who wanted more than that casual sexual encounter. She briefly closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't think like that, not now. They had made a deal. They were a casual thing, even though he came to her place every evening, it was still casual.

" You got a driver?" Scud asked as he gathered her things up.

" We are taking a cab." Lilith said, taking a cup and filling it with water. He smiled and nodded. He missed the days were he could just drink and not worry about the things that went bump in the night.

She watched how carefully he stacked her books and papers. Her heart started racing and it became hard for her to breath. Breaking off their ' thing' was going to be harder than she thought it was going to be. Not seeing him at all was going to kill her but she didn't see any other way around it. He wasn't going to want what she was wanting. He wasn't going to want what she was needing. He made it completely clear at their start what he wanted and didn't want from her. A lifetime thing was never going to be a want for him but for her, there was no other option. She couldn't image changing her mind.

" Hey, Lil, you alright?" Scud asked her suddenly. Lilith blinked in confusion.

" What?" She asked.

" Are you alright?" He asked as he watched her.

" Yeah, why?" She asked.

" Well you were staring at me and you looked sad." A smirked moved over his handsome face. "What's wrong, Baby? You gonna miss me tonight?" She laughed.

" Yeah, I'm going to miss you alright." She said before she took a long drink.

" I hate to tell you this, I can't come back tonight but if you do get drunk and horny, I'm just a phone call away. I'll give you some good ass phone sex plus, it's hot when I think about you touching yourself." Scud shuddered and closed his eyes. " Oh yeah, I'd love to have phone sex with you." Lilith smiled, setting her cup down as she watched him. He opened his eyes and they sparkled. " I could get off without touching myself by just listening to you cum." Lilith laughed as she came completely out of her kitchen.

" You're such a pervert! Don't you have to go?" She asked.

" Kicking me out?" Scud asked as he started towards her.

" Not at all." She said. He took a hold of her face and tilted it up. He bend his head down and kissed her quickly.

" Be careful out there, Babe. You never know what's coming around the corner." He whispered, wishing like hell he could tell her what really was coming around the corner.

" You too, Josh." Lilith whispered. With a big sigh, he pulled away from her and promised to call her later. And, just as fast as Scud came into her apartment, he was gone. Lilith's heart sank down at the same time her phone rang. She grabbed it off the counter. " Hello?"

" Hey, " Jay's smooth southern voice flowed through her phone. " I'm leaving my place. Did you break it off with Scud yet?"

" No." She confessed.

" Well you better. The sooner the better." Her friend said quietly.

" I better go so I can change." Lilith said.

BladeBladeBlade

_Seven years earlier and seven years before Scud meets Blade:_

_" Trust me, dude, you are gonna like this chick. She's super chill and smoking hot." Josh's friend, Chad, said as they walked through the loud, crowded cub. Rap was pumping through the speakers and Josh could feel it through his body. " Plus, she's got great shit."_

_The guys moved through the club until they came to a small booth in the back. There were two girls and another guy sitting there. There was a blond girl sitting by another girl who was sitting on the inside of the booth. She had dark brown hair that went a few inches past her shoulders. She turned her dark green eyes on Josh and narrowed them._

_" Who the hell is that, Chad?" She asked. _

_" This is my buddy..." Chad started but Josh jumped ahead._

_" Josh. My name is Josh." He said as he stuck out his hand to her. The girls looked at each other and smirked. He started to withdraw his arm when the dark haired girl looked back at him. She slipped her small hand into his and shook it hard._

_" Lilith." She said. He gave her a one sided smile as he squeezed her. Lilith laughed as she pulled her hand back._

_" So Chad tells me you have some pretty awesome drugs." Josh said as he started rubbing his chin. _

_" Wow, Chad. Does your friend not have a brain in his hot little head?" Lilith snapped without taking her eyes from Josh's face. He frowned and looked at Chad who leaned into him._

_" We don't talk about anything in the open." Chad hissed._

_" You think he's hot?" The blond girl, Jay, asked Lilith. _

_" Yeah." Lilith said, making Josh smile again. " He's hot, like a stud."_

_" More like a Scud." Jay commented so only Lilith heard. Lilith finally broke eye contact with him to look at her friend. The girls started laughing._

_" What's so funny?" Josh asked. Jay and Lilith looked back at him._

_" You just earned yourself a nickname, Scud." Jay said. Lilith nudged her and the girl slipped out of the booth. Lilith moved over and stood up. She hooked her finger and made a come here motion towards Josh, the new Scud._

_" Come with me, Scud." She said. He grinned._

_" Yeah, that's no problem, Lil." He said. _

_Jay frowned but Lilith just laughed. She took his hand and started leading him to the back of the club. His eyes flowed down her body as they walked. She was wearing a plaid, red and black short skirt and a white wife beater tank top. She had black, fish net stockings on and a pair of black boots that reached her mid-calf. They were untied half way down with the laces tucked in. Lilith continued walking until they reached a hallway filled with doors on either side of it. She stopped walking at the second door on the right. She opened it up and pulled him inside a tiny room._

_" Oh yeah hell! This is what I'm taking about!" Josh said excitedly as he closed the door. Lilith laughed and faced him._

_" Ah, no. I did not bring you in here for sex." She said. Josh shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. _

_" Then why are we here?" He asked. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out two joints._

_" We are going to get high together. Smoke this and I will know you're cool." She said. Josh grinned._

_" Light it up, Baby." He said as he clapped his hands together and started rubbing them. _

_She smiled and brought a joint to her lips. He quickly whipped his lighter out, making her laugh again. As soon the joint was blazing, she passed it over to him then put the other one in her mouth. He lit that one too before ghosting the lighter back to his pocket. They inhaled hard at the same time while their eyes stayed locked together. When the high started to rush his system, Josh, now Scud, closed his eyes._

_" Holy shit." He drew out. He opened his eyes and grinned at her. She smiled and nodded._

_" I know, right?" She asked after she exhaled. _

_" I never had anything hit me so fast." Scud said. She brought the joint to her lips again and inhaled. He quickly followed her example._

_" I'm not going to call you Scud. It's Josh to me." She said. _

_" Yeah?" He asked as he exhaled away from her face. " That's cool but I'm calling you Lil or Baby. It's going to depend on my mood." She laughed, making him smile._

_" I like you, Josh. You're a cool guy." Lilith said._

BladeBladeBlade

Scud was sitting in his van, looking out of his windshield at the different people entering and leaving the vampire club. Blade and the Blood pack were stationed inside, watching the vampires and humans act together. They were searching for signs of the reapers. Something at the entrance of the club got his attention and made Scud swear.

" What the hell are you doing here!" Scud yelled even though Lilith couldn't hear him. " Please, Lil, don't go in there."

He wanted to rush in and make her leave but he stayed right where he was. She couldn't know about the vampires. Blade forbid Scud from telling anyone. He couldn't call out to Blade and ask the Daywalker to watch her and protect her, Blade didn't know about her. Scud was sure Blade knew there was a girl in his life. There was no way Blade couldn't smell the sex that clung to him when he came back to the warehouse, not to mention he some times smelled like her. He didn't know what perfume she had but he loved it.

" Lil, please, please." He begged as the girls waited to be let in. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dailed her number. It only took a few rings before he saw her take it out of the clutch, black purse she had.

" Hello?" She asked.

" Hey, Babe, I just thought I'd see what you're up too." He said. ' What should I say?' His mind raced.

" Me and the girls are getting ready to go into the club, why?" She asked.

" What if I said I got the night off all of a sudden and wanted to come back over? I could bring a movie." He wouldn't make it over to her place and he knew it, but it won't be the first time he said he'd come over and then not make it.

" I'd say that sounds good but we'd have to do it another time." Lilith said as he watched her hand her ID to the bouncer at the door.

" Hi Scud!" Her friends called into her phone, making her laugh.

" Listen, Josh, I have to go. We're headed in now. I'll talk to you later." She said.

" Lil, wait!" He called out. " Lilith!" But it was to late. She disconnected the phone and put it back into her purse. " Fuck!" Scud yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review!*_

_One year after their first meeting: 6 years before Scud met Blade:_

_Scud breezed into Lilith's apartment, like he always did. He grinned as she looked over at him while he moved towards her. Lilith smiled and laughed slightly from her spot on the couch. She had her legs resting on her coffee table and they were crossed at the ankles. Scud never knocked when he came to her place. Scud walked in front of her, around the coffee table and to her couch. He laid down with his head in her lap._

_" Hey there, Josh." Lilith said as she looked back at her TV._

_" Hey, Lil." He said with a sigh._

_" What's wrong?" She asked._

_" I really need to have sex with you and you keep turning me down." He said, making her laugh. She brought her hand to his hair._

_" And yet you keep asking." She said._

_" You are going to give in to me. I can feel it." Scud said. _

_" I don't sleep with my clients." Lilith said._

_" Jerk me off then." He said. Lilith looked down at him and shook her head._

_" No." She said._

_" Please. Ever since you said that you think a guy jerking off is hot, it's all I can think about." Scud said. _

_" Get up." She said as she patted the top of his head. Scud grabbed the back of her couch and pulled himself up. _

_" That's the problem. I am up, all the time, since the day I met you." He said with a sigh._

_" You are crazy." She said, standing up. _

_" For you, Baby. Crazy for you." He said. She laughed again and started towards her room. He jumped up and went after her. " Come on, Lil! You know it's gonna be great between us. If you just let me rock that hot, little body of yours, I would stop bringing it up." He said._

_" I doubt that." Lilith said. She continued to walk until she reached her night stand. _

_" I won't have to bring it up. Once you have the Scud, you will just keep coming back for more." He said with his eyes glued to her ass as she opened the night stand drawer and bent down. " Fucking hell you got a nice ass." He muttered, making her laugh._

_" Ah, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself." Lilith said. Scud placed his hands on her hips and brought himself right against her ass. Lilith's hands paused on the joints she had made for him. " What, the fuck, is that?" She asked. Scud started to rub himself against her._

_" That's me, Baby. See what you do to me?" _

_She stood up and felt herself swallow. He was rock hard and bigger than she thought he'd be. Scud swept her hair back a second before his mouth latched on to her neck. Lilith leaned back and closed her eyes without thinking. Her neck was her weak spot. It had a direct line to her core. He rocked them side to side and back and forth. Her breath caught as he released her skin. He bit down into her slightly then swirled his tongue around her pulse, feeling the hard beat against his tongue._

_" Lilith!" Jay called out from her front door, making them both jump. Lilith spun around and pushed him away from her._

_" Stop it! Get your drugs and leave the money!" Her face was red, her chest was heaving and her voice was hoarse with want...and they both knew it. The smirk on Scud's face told him just how badly she wanted him._

_" How long as it been?" He asked._

_" Lilith!" Jay called again._

_" Just a second!" Lilith yelled as she tried to compose herself._

_" Lil, how long has it been?" Scud repeated. Lilith whipped at her neck quickly, trying hard to will herself to be calm._

_" What are you talking about?" She snapped._

_" How long has it been since you got laid?" He asked._

_" That's none of your business." She snapped again as she tried to hurry past him. Scud reacted quickly by grabbing her arm and tugging her against him._

_" If you just give in to me, I swear to God I could make you weak." He whispered. To his surprise, she blushed._

_" I don't doubt that." She admitted. " But I don't have time for that." She said as she gently removed her arm from his hold. _

_She took a deep breath to calm herself. Scud shook his head, grabbed his joints and put his money on her night stand. When he faced her again, she was walking out of her room. He sighed hard. He just needed to get his hands on her, even if it was just for one night. She was one of the hottest girls he had ever seen and the fact that she kept turning him down was driving him insane. _

_" So are you coming out?" Scud heard Jay asking Lilith when he reached her bedroom doorway._

_" Coming out where?" He asked, making her friend frown at him._

_" What were you doing in her room?" Jay snapped. Scud leaned his back against her doorframe._

_" Not getting laid." Scud said as he tucked one joint behind his ear and stuff the others in his pocket. Jay frowned hard but Lilith just laughed._

_" We're going to a new club. You should come." She said to him._

_" Nah, not tonight. I'm going to get high and get laid." He said, pushing away from her room. " I'll catch you tomorrow, Babe." He said as he smacked her ass, making her laugh again._

_" Alright, Josh. Be careful." She said._

_" I will." As he walked towards her door, he spun around and grinned at her. " Miss me." He said._

_" How could I not miss your sexual harassment?" She teased. Scud winked at her._

_" I only sexually harass you." He said before he turned and hurried out of her apartment. _

_He was going to call up one of his regular girls. He needed to get laid and if Lilith wasn't going to do it, he had to find someone else too. He was hard as hell. He knew enough girls that would give it up to him but Lilith was who he really wanted. Scud couldn't understand her. He had never had to work so hard to get sex in his life. He was good in bed and he knew it. He had been with enough girls to know how to make them fall apart and there was no doubt in his mind that if Lilith would just give it up to him, she wouldn't regret it. He just had to convince her of that._

BladeBladeBlade

Lilith sat on the floor of her bathroom with her elbow resting on her toilet and her palm on her forehead. She was sweating thanks to the first round of vomiting that claimed her as she woke up. Tears were flooding her vision but not from sadness. Anytime she threw up, she cried. She shook her head and reached to to flush the sickness away. Lilith swiped her hand across her mouth before pulling herself up. She walked over to the bathroom sink and stared at herself for a while, wondering why she did that to herself. She had known better but she had been caught up in what had been going on.

She didn't look any different than she did the year before but she sure felt different, more grown up. She sighed and grabbed her toothbrush. After she brushed her teeth, she stripped down and stared at herself. Was it just what was under her clothes that made him want her so much? She dropped her hands, shook her head and turned back to her tub. She reached in and kicked on the shower.

BladeBladeBlade

Scud was staring into space, chewing his thumb nail as he listened to the rings of her phone. He was muttering to himself, asking her to pick up and getting annoyed when she didn't. He disconnected the call, waited a few minutes and tried again. When she still didn't answer, he slammed his phone down and swore loudly.

" Hey, Tote Boy," Whistler started. " you better get your head out of your ass tonight."

" Bite me, old man." Scud muttered as he walked away. " I'm not in the mood for it."

BladeBladeBlade

Lilith wrapped her towel around her tightly before heading out of her bathroom. She was towel drying her hair. With a sigh, she grabbed her phone off the night stand and saw she had missed five calls. All from Josh. Her heart skipped a beat then went into full cardiac arrest. Jay was right, she needed to end things with him. Lilith knew why he was calling her so much. He just wanted to find out when he could come over for sex before work. Why the thought of sex with him made her body start to tingle, she knew she couldn't let him. It was time to put them to rest. They wanted differently things now. He would never accept what she wanted. She sat down on the bed and pulled his number up.

" Where are you? How are you? Are you okay? Why didn't you answer my calls?" Scud asked in a rush.

" Whoa, chill, Josh. I'm home. I'm fine. I was in the shower." She said. Was he worried about her?

" What happen last night? Was everything okay?" He was jealous. With her, he had always had a little jealous streak in him, even when they were just friends. He had always wanted all her attention, all the time. Yet another reason for her to end it with him.

" Same old same old." She said quietly.

" You sure?" Scud asked.

" Yeah. Listen, I think we need to talk. "

" About what?" He asked.

" This thing between us." Lilith said as she stared at her towel.

" What about it?" Scud asked. She closed her eyes and laid back on her bed. This was going to be harder than she had thought it was going to be.

" I think...it's time to end this."

" Why? Did you meet someone?" He asked. He was speaking just as quietly as she was.

" No."

" So do I just not do it for you anymore because you seemed to be enjoying yourself last night." He wasn't been rude. He was quiet and he wanted an honest answer. She started to rub her eyes as they burned with tears.

" It's not like that." She said. Great. He knew now that she was crying.

" Then what is it, Baby?" He asked.

" I just don't think I can do this anymore." She said with her voice shaking. Scud sighed and neither one spoke for a few minutes.

" Can we at least talk about this? Can I come over tonight? We don't have to have sex. We can talk." He said.

" I don't know, Josh." She said.

" Please, Lilith. I don't want to talk about this over the phone." She swallowed hard and started to wipe her eyes. " Oh Baby, don't cry, okay? Just tell me what's going on." She knew better than to fall for his sweetness. She knew Scud well. He just didn't want to lose his bed mate. She steadied herself and sat up again.

" Turns out, we just want different things now. We need different things." She said, proud that her voice was stronger.

" Since when? And what is that you want?" Scud asked. He sounded so sweet and so caring but she knew better.

" Since the past few weeks." Lilith said. " I just can't do this casual thing anymore." Scud sighed hard.

" I'm coming over tonight. I'll be there at seven."

" No, please. I can't see you." She said.

" I left some things there." Scud said. A stab went straight through her heart as her blood turned to ice. Of course he'd want his clothes back. He didn't have a lot there, just a few shirts and two pairs of pants.

BladeBladeBlade

" Fine. Whatever. I'll be here." Lilith snapped before she disconnected their call.

Scud groaned and sank down onto his bed. He always knew this day would come, it had too. There was no way Scud would have a real relationship with her. What they were doing was the closest thing he could have to anything real with anyone. He was sure that if she was completely ending it with him, it would also mean the end of their friendship as well. Scud laid back on his head and shook his head. Fucking vampires.

BladeBladeBlade

Scud walked up the stairs that lead to her apartment with his hands in his pockets. It was close to evening and he only had an hour before he had to be back to the warehouse but he wanted to make the most out of that hour. He wanted to commit her face to his memory. He wanted to hold onto the way she smelled. He wanted to hear her voice for as long as he could because he knew, there was no doubt in his mind, that this was the last time he would see her.

When he reached her door, he let himself in. There was no need to knock. She had known he was coming, plus he had a key to her place so he could come and go as he pleased. He walked in, finding his clothes folded neatly on her table. Lilith came out of her room at the same time he shut her front door. When he faced her again, she was leaning against her bedroom door frame. Neither one moved.

" I washed them all." She said.

" Thanks." Scud muttered.

" Look, there's really no need for us to talk about this. We both knew it was casual and could end at any moment." Lilith started. " I mean, we have been sleeping together for a year now, that's longer than most friends with benefits last."

" This doesn't mean we'll never talk again." Scud said.

" I think it's got the best that we don't." She said. Scud's mouth went tight as he bit back his sigh.

" I'd like to know you're okay." He commented quietly.

" Fine, you can call every once and a while, I guess." Lilith said. " You should go. Jay's coming over." Scud wanted to groan again. He didn't like her best friend. Jay was always making Lilith and their friends go to new clubs and she didn't seem to be real friendly to Scud. A part of him wondered if she was behind the break-up.

" Yeah, alright. I'll just grab my shit than, I guess." He said. She nodded and sighed before heading back into her room and shutting her bedroom door. And just like that, Scud had lost his best friend.

BladeBladeBlade

Scud couldn't focus on his work later that night. The Bloodpack had arrived and everyone was walking around, getting ready to head out to look for the reapers. Scud was repairing a garlic delivery device he had made for Blade and didn't notice Reinhardt and Chupa stalking over to him. He didn't pay them any attention until the two big vampires came up on his sides.

" Hey there." Chupa said. Scud looked up at him with a frown.

" What?" He asked.

" We need you to help us." He said. Scud laughed and looked back at his work.

" Sorry, I already have a job." He said.

" This isn't the sort of job you can turn down." Reinhardt said as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

" I can turn down anything. It's a free country." Scud muttered.

" Yeah, now that is true but if you turn us down," He pulled out his phone and opened his pictures before handing it to Scud. " She will die and I'm told you visit this pretty little thing every night." Scud stared at the picture of Lilith tied to a chair. Her left arm was outstretched and being held by a man. No, not a man. A vampire who had his mouth open and his fangs resting against her skin.

" Show him the video." Chupa said with a grin.

" Oh yeah, the video. Good stuff." Reinhardt said. It took a second for him to open his videos and to get one started.

" Ask him to save you." A vampire hissed. When Lilith refused, he grabbed her hair from the back and yanked her head up. " Do it!" He hissed against her neck.

" Josh! Please help me!" She cried with giant tears running down her face.

" What did you do?" Scud whispered.

" Again!" The vampire said.

" No!" She cried. He yanked again, that time it was so hard, Scud could almost feel it. She let out a soul crushing scream as her head was ripped backwards. " Who are you! Josh!" Reinhardt ended the video and carefully looked around.

" Now, if you don't help us, or if you tell the big guy, she will be drained before you can even blink." Reinhardt snarled.

" Please tell Blade because I want to drink her so bad." Chupa hissed. " You know why?" Scud was staring at the weapon in his hands. " Should I tell him?"

" Tell him. I want to see his face." Reinhardt said. Chupa leaned down.

" Because pregnant girls have more blood than non-pregnant girls and their blood is so much sweeter." Scud looked at him quickly.

" Lilith's not pregnant." He said.

" Oh yes, she is. We can smell the baby in her. My guess is, she's only a few weeks along. The longer a human is a pregnant, the sweeter their blood is. We might just keep her alive until the baby comes, then drain her and your kid. You want to keep your bitch alive, you will help us." Reinhardt said.

" How do I know you haven't killed her already?" Scud asked. His head was spinning. Reinhardt made a dramatic sigh but started to dial some numbers into his phone. As he brought it to his ear, Chupa leaned forward.

" She reeks of you. I'm going to really love fucking you out of her." He hissed. Scud's hands tighten on his weapon as his body tensed. Chupa laughed. " Kill me and you will find her dead, cut up body in the morning."

" Yeah, put her on. He wants to talk to her." Reinhardt said. He held the phone to Scud who snatched it up.

" Josh?" Lilith's voice was tear laced and weak. He closed his eyes as relief spread through him.

" Are you okay?" He asked.

" I don't understand what's happening."

" I know, Baby. I'm sorry, I can explain everything when I..."

" That's enough." Reinhardt said as he snatched the phone away and ended the call. " There, she's alive."


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! Jay is a female! Sorry for the confusion!*_

The entire night was a blur for Scud and as soon as the sun rose, he took off. He drove straight to her place. His mind was spinning and he needed answers. He knew why the vampires had taken her, she was their insurance that Scud would work for them. But he couldn't understand how they knew about her or how they found her. And what about the baby?

_The baby_

Did Lilith know she was pregnant? Is that why she had broken things off with him? What was she thinking? How did she think she could keep that from him? Scud shook his head as he picked up his pace, running across her porch to her door. He would find his answers and there was only one place they could be. Scud took her key out and quickly let himself in.

He was stunned to find her place a mess. With a heavy heart he walked in and closed her door. He locked it then carefully walked through her dining room. Her chairs and tables where overturned. Her phone was laying on the floor. He scoped it up and started scrolling through the messages while he walked towards her room.

' _I don't know what to do.' _Lilith. '_ I want to tell Josh so bad.'_

_' But you know he will never accept responsibility. The baby is better off without him.'_ Jay

_' What if he sees me out somewhere? He's going to know. I'm going to start showing soon.'_ Lilith

_' He's not going to see you out and you know it. He's always ' working' at night. I bet he has another girl on the side.'_ Jay

Scud walked into her room and straight over to her dresser, where he knew she hide things. He pocketed her phone and opened her middle drawer. He moved her shirts around and, sure enough, at the bottom of the dresser was a file marked with an OB-GYN doctor's name on it. His heart stopped. Scud pulled the file out then moved to her bed where he sat down.

She was ten weeks pregnant and had known about it since she was six weeks. There was blood work results, confirming the pregnancy. She even had a due date, March 4. Scud's hands shook as he went through all her paperwork. She had tests and doctors appointments scheduled. She had an ultrasound set up and had actually just had one a few days beforehand. He took the picture and stared at it.

He could see the sac and what looked like a tiny form in the center of it. He could clearly make out a head, a neck, a torso and the start of arms and legs. She knew she was pregnant with his kid and just hadn't told him. She was going to leave him and keep the baby. He knew she would. Her pre-scheduled appointments told him as much. She wanted the baby, his baby but didn't want him.

Another piece of paper caught his attention. He set down her doctor's offices paperwork and picked up another paper. It looked like a sheet of notebook. She had made a list. Girl names and a boy name. Yeah, she wanted the baby. Scud's breath left him hard. She had a list of four girl names she liked but only one boy name was on the boy side. If she had a boy it looked like she was going to name him Joshua James Collins. Joshua James was Scud's given name. She was going to name the baby after him only giving the baby her last name. If she wanted their baby named after him than why hadn't she told him about it? Why was she breaking things off with him?

BladeBladeBlade

Scud had taken all her notes and some of her other things back to the warehouse. He was going to store it in his room while he figured out how to get her back. He couldn't tell Blade. He couldn't tell Whistler, he had to figure something out himself. He doubted if he told Whistler that the man would care, in fact, he was sure the old man wouldn't care. If he told Blade, Lilith was as good as dead. Scud sat on his bed with his head in his hands. If he betrayed Blade, he was as good as dead.

BladeBladeBlade

Lilith was sitting in a dark corner of her cell, scared out of her mind. The cells around her were filled with vampires, she guessed. They were people but they weren't. They had fangs and most of them were hissing and reaching out for her. Some were talking, telling her what they would do to her if they got their hands on her. Silent tears were making their way down her cheeks. She had her hands on her stomach, as if she could some how protect her baby.

The door to the prison opened, sending fear into her heart again. Some of the vampires around her quieted down and sank back into their cells. Others were still reaching out to her. The prison was dark and it smelled horrible. Somewhere there was a dropping sound like water leaking over a sink. Two huge vampires were making their way towards her cell. One was bald and one was blond. As they passed the cells, they were hiss or hit them, scaring the vampires inside.

" Hey there lil mama." The blond one said. " We brought you something." He stepped to the side and Lilith was shocked to see her best friend, Jay, standing there. She pushed away from the wall and rushed forward.

" Jay! What are you doing here?" She said as she grabbed the bars with one hand and reached for her friend with the other. Jay smiled and took her friend's hand.

" I bought you some food." She said. Lilith noticed a tray was in her other hand.

" I don't understand. Why are you here? Why am I here?" She asked.

" Because we need your boyfriend to give up his secrets." Jay said. " Eat, Lilith. We don't want you to lose the baby." Lilith stepped back and shook her head.

" I don't understand." She said.

" Your friend is my pet." Chupa said as he put his arm around Jay's shoulder. Jay smiled up at him like he was a God and Lilith wanted to throw up. The bald vampire took the tray and slipped it under the bars.

" Eat. Can't have you dying on us before we get what we want." Reinhardt snapped. Jay raised her arms up as she and Chupa locked lips. Reinhardt rolled his eyes and gagged.

" A pet?" Lilith whispered as she backed up into the corner again.

Chupa turned them so he could push Jay against the bars. He grabbed her ass and hauled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Reinhardt snarled but started to walk away. Chupa dipped his head down to bury his face into Jay's neck. He opened his eyes, dragging his fangs against her friend's neck. To Lilith's horror Jay actually moaned like she was enjoying what the vampire was doing.

" Jay." Lilith whispered. Chupa growled and pulled away from Jay.

" Being a pet is a good thing." He hissed as he turned Jay around. His hands went to her pants were he undid the button then the zipper. " If your Scud knows what's good for him, he will tell us what we want to know." Jay closed her eyes and moaned as he yanked her pants down.

" Leave her alone." Lilith whispered even though it was clear Jay was welcoming what was happening. Chupa kicked her legs apart.

" He tells us what we want to know, you live. Hell, we might even make you one of our pets. He doesn't, then you and that baby are dead. We might let you live long enough to give birth then make you watch while I drain it."

He undid his own zipper and bend his knees. Lilith shook her head and whispered for him to stop as he swiftly entered her friend's body. Lilith closed her eyes and turned her head at the same time Jay started to moan. She covered her mouth, shook her head again and started to cry. The vampires around them started hissing and calling out but they weren't loud enough to drown out the sounds of the sex. Jay was moaning and Chupa was groaning. Lilith sank down to the floor as she whispered and prayed.

" Please help me. Please save me. Josh. Please." She begged quietly.

BladeBladeBlade

Scud's eyes snapped opened, making him jump. He sat up straight and looked around. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed then put his head back in his hands. Lilith had to be so scared. Hell, he was scared. How was he going to find her? The door to his room was flung open.

" So, what are you going to do?" Reinhardt asked as he and Chupa strolled in. Scud's head wiped up as he propelled himself up.

" Show him in the video." Chupa said. Reinhardt grinned and pulled out a little tape recorder. He walked over to Scud and hit the play button. Scud was filled with the sounds of a female moaning and a man groaning but he filtered through the sex to hear Lilith. She was sobbing softly, begging for him, begging for someone to save her.

" We have a recorder by her favorite spot in the cell. We pick up all her little cries and whimpers." Reinhardt said.

" What do you want?" Scud asked.

" How does Blade find our clubs?" Chupa asked.

" Simple. He uses heat seeking, night vision goggles." Scud said. Reinhardt and Chupa looked at each other then back at Scud.

" No shit? That's all?" Chupa asked.

" No shit. You suck heads don't give off any heat so you appear cold." He said.

" You better not be lying to us." Chupa said.

" Are you feeding her? Can she eat? She needs to eat, for the baby." Scud said quietly.

" She's been given food but she isn't eating." Reinhardt said. " I think the vampires we keep around her scare her." The two vampires bumped fists.

" I thought you said you'd keep her safe." Scud said.

" Relax, Lover boy. They are all in their own cages," Chupa informed him.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review!*_

_2 years after their first meeting, 4 years before Blade:_

_Scud strolled into the crowded club, looking for Lilith. Not only was she his dealer but she had become his best friend. He was comfortable with her. She was funny and they always had a great time together. She took his sexual advances and offered up her own even though she still hadn't let him in her bed. And it didn't seem like she was going to anytime soon either. She had had a boyfriend for the past six months._

_When Scud spotted her, Lilith was sitting at a table by herself. He grinned and started towards her quickly. He rubbed against his chin with the middle finger of his right hand as he weaved around people. He wanted to reach her before Jay did. He did not like her and she didn't like him. They often fought for Lilith's attention. But Lilith, to her credit, was able to maintain the two of them._

_" Lil!" Scud called out, making her head snap up. Her pretty face broke out into a smile as she stood up._

_" Josh! You came!" She said as he reached her._

_" Ah, it's your birthday. Like I could miss it." He said, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. Lilith's arms went around his chest to his back while his were around her neck. " Happy birthday, Baby!"_

_" Thank you, Josh." She said. They pulled away but didn't take their arms away from each other._

_" Where is everyone?" He asked._

_" Around." She said._

_" And the boyfriend?" Scud asked with narrowed eyes._

_" On his way and his name is Peyton." She said._

_" I don't like him, Lil. I have to be honest." Scud said. Lilith shook her head but laughed as she sat down. She reached up and took his hand. After she tugged on him, Scud sat down beside her. They interlaced their fingers together as they held hands. _

_" And why's that?" Lilith asked him._

_" Because I want in your bed." He said simply. " I don't see why I have to share you."_

_" You're not sharing me, you never had me to begin with." She said._

_" I know, trust me. It's not fair, you know. You have known him for six months and you are fucking him. You have known me for two years and haven't fucked me once." Scud said. Lilith smiled and pulled her hand away from him._

_" Here he is." She said as she stood up. _

_Scud narrowed his eyes and watched as the blond, tall guy walked up to his Lilith with a smile. They took hands making Scud shake his head. She stepped up while he leaned down. They kissed quickly, making Scud look away. His jaw tighten up. He hated her boyfriend. He hated how clean cut he was and how the girls in their group drooled over him. He hated his neatly fitted clothes and perfect hair._

_" Hey, Scud right?" Peyton asked when he and Lilith pulled away. Scud looked back at the couple. They had their arms wrapped around each other and she was smiling up at him._

_" Yeah, Peggy, right?" Scud mocked him._

_" Josh!" Lilith snapped as she frowned hard at him. Peyton just smiled and pulled Lilith closer._

_" It's okay, Sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head and Scud wanted to gag. _

_The rest of the night it was a battle between Peyton, Jay, and Scud. All three were fighting for her attention. Lilith felt like she was being pulled in three different directions but that was how it was for her, even before Peyton came around. Jay and Scud had always been demanding of her. They both felt as though they deserved her attention more than the other. She would be talking to Scud and Jay would pop up in the middle of them. She would be talking to Jay and Scud would pull her away._

_" Lil, come and get a drink with me." Scud said. Lilith was perched on Peyton's lap with her arms around his shoulders._

_" No, come to the bathroom with me." Jay said._

_" Lil, come on, you need a drink." Scud said. Peyton patted her hip, making Scud want to punch him. She was the only girl he would ever fight for._

_" Go on, Honey, go with Jay. I'll go with Scud and get your drink." He said. Lilith smiled at him before she kissed him._

_" For fuck sakes, Peyton! I need to talk to her about something, is that okay with you?" Scud snapped. Lilith pulled away and shot him a dirty look. _

_" I'll be back." She said to her boyfriend without looking away from Scud. She stood up and pointed to the bar. " Let's go." Scud put his hands in his pockets and grinned._

_" Lilith!" Jay snapped._

_" I'll be right back." Lilith said as she grabbed Scud's arm. " What is wrong with you?" She hissed when they started away._

_" I don't like you hanging all over him." Scud said._

_" It is none of your business!" Lilith said._

_" It is my business when he is cheating on you." Scud snapped. Lilith stopped walking and stared hard at him._

_" Stop. You have to stop this. You and I are not a couple, got it? I don't know why you think you have earned the right to be jealous but you haven't so just stop." Lilith said._

_" Baby, you don't see what I see." He said._

_" What just what do you see?" She snapped._

_" He looks around when you're with him. You're sitting on his lap and he is checking out other girls." Scud said. Lilith frowned and crossed her arms over her chest._

_" Like you won't do that." She spit out. " Aren't you the one who said you were allergic to relationships?" _

_" If you were mine I wouldn't even talk to other girls." Scud said. Lilith just shook her head and slowly blinked her eyes as she looked away._

_" Well I'm not yours." She muttered. Scud started to rub his chin with his finger again as he watched her. When he didn't say anything, she looked at him again. " I'm not."_

_" Not yet." He commented. " I'm just trying to protect my investment." Lilith dropped her arms and started to laugh, making him smile. She could never be mad at him for long._

_" Your investment?" She asked. Scud smiled and hooked his arm around her neck. He pulled her into him for a tight hug. Her hands came to his waist._

_" Come on, Lil. You're my best friend, my almost girlfriend, and future baby mama. I need to look after you." He said. Lilith tilted her head up to look at him._

_" I love you, you know that, but sometimes you drive me insane. I really like him, okay? I want to see where him and I could go. Maybe it will got forever, maybe we will break up tomorrow, I don't know but I want to find out." She said._

_" So I'm just going to have to walk around with this hard on a little bit longer than?" He asked._

_" It's not like you can't get laid and you know it." She said. " Just do me a favor, okay? Back off Peyton."_

_" It's my turn for her, Dirt bag!" Jay snapped as she grabbed Lilith and yanked her away from Scud._

_" Bitch." Scud spit out. Jay flipped him off as they walked away._

_BladeBladeBlade_

_Two weeks later Scud walked into Lilith's apartment and found her sitting on her couch with a gallon of ice cream between her legs. He shut her door and smiled. She didn't say anything or even look his way when he started towards her. Her eyes were glued to her TV. She was watching The Lost Boys, one of her favorite movies. Scud walked around her coffee table and sank down next to her. She stuck a spoonful of mint chocolate chip into her mouth then dropped it down into the ice cream carton. Scud opened the box of donuts he had brought them._

_" How did you find out?" He asked her as he watched the TV. She scoped up some ice cream and brought the spoon to his mouth. He let her feed him but didn't look at her. _

_" I walked into his place and he was fucking the whore against his wall." Lilith said. Scud picked up a donut and took a bite after he swallowed the ice cream._

_" What did you do?" He asked as he chewed._

_" I punched the side of his head and walked out." She said. He handed the donut to her and smirked as she took a bite._

_" I'm sorry, Babe." He said as he finally looked at her. She sighed, shook her head, then looked back at him._

_" No, you're not." She said._

_" You're right, I'm not. I warned you." He said. _

_" You know, you could at least try and comfort me." She snapped before she looked away and took another bit of the donut._

_" Oh I'd love to comfort you...all night long I'd comfort you. I'll do it on top of you, beside you, under you and behind you if you let me." Layla shook her head and snuggled herself into him. She brought her head to his shoulder. Scud smiled and put his hand on her knee. He squeezed her. " Look, Babe, Peggy was trash but I'm sorry you had to walk in on him fucking someone."_

_" Will you beat him up for me?" She asked. Scud laughed. _

_" I have told you before, I'm a lover, not a fighter." He said, making her laugh. " But if I see him out, my fist might slip and nail him in the face." '_

_" You're nuts." She said. _

_They watched the movie together, alternating from eating ice cream and donuts until it was over. She stayed curled up against him. She put her legs over his and her arms around him. He kept one arm around her shoulders and his other hand was holding onto her legs. He rubbed her leg, her outer thigh, her hip. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his scent and his touch. When the movie was over, she pulled away to look at him._

_" Spend the night?" She asked. When his eyebrows went up, Lilith rolled her eyes. " I'm not asking for sex. I just don't want to sleep alone tonight." _

_" Is there a possibility of sex?" She smiled but shook her head. " Blow job?"_

_" No."_

_" Not even if I promise to eat you out?" Scud asked. She shook her head with a sigh. " I'll do it first and trust me when I say this, I am good at it. I'm not just saying it. I'll rock that pussy."_

_" Okay, first, never say that word to me again. You know I hate that word." Lilith said as she interrupted him._

_" Is the second part that you agree to oral sex?" He asked hopefully. Lilith blew out a loud breath of air and pushed herself up._

_" Forget I asked. Get out." She said._

_" Okay, you jerk me off while I finger you." Scud said as he scrambled to stand up._

_" No." Lilith said while she walked into her bedroom. _

_" I jerk off while I watch you finger yourself. Oh yeah, let's do that!" He said, following after her. " Watching you pleasure yourself is going to be so hot." Lilith turned around and shook her head sadly._

_" No, Scud." He put his hands on her door frame and frowned._

_" Scud? You never call me that." He said. Lilith gave him her profile as she sank down on to her bed._

_" I know but I am right now. I need you to be my friend, to be my Josh, but you're being Scud." Scud closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly his hands slipped from the door frame. He shook his head and looked at her again. She was staring at the floor in front of her. He wanted to comfort her but non-sexual comfort was hard for him. With another sighed he started towards her. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders to pull her close._

_" I'm sorry, Lilith." He said quietly. " I'll be Josh now." Lilith closed her eyes and let her head come to rest against him._

_" Thank you." She whispered._


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review! Nymphchild: here it is! Now chill the hell out! LOL*_

Scud paced through the warehouse, biting down on his thumb nail as he watched the blood pack speak with Blade before they departed for the day. Scud was wondering how long it would take before someone reported Lilith missing. Jay had to know something was wrong. The girls were always talking to each other. He was keeping her phone on him, filtering her calls and texts. Most of her friends had texted or at least called her. He hadn't answered or texted back but he was keeping track of who was getting a hold of her. To his surprise, Jay hadn't tried once.

" I'll be sure to give your baby mama a kiss when I see her tonight." Reinhardt said as he walked past Scud. Chupa grinned and laughed, hitting Scud in his other shoulder.

" Should I pass on a message for her? Want me to tell her you love her or just that you miss her pussy?" Chupa sneered.

" Leave her alone." Scud snapped. The vampires pounded their fists together as they laughed.

" Hey, shit brick." Whistler said as he walked up to Scud's counter. Scud groaned and shook his head. He did not want to deal with him.

" What?" Scud growled out.

" What the fuck is wrong with you? You been fucking up and we ain't got time for that shit." Whistler said.

" Why don't you just stop riding my ass for once?" Scud bit out.

" Listen here, BOY,"

" Boy?! You are seriously calling me boy!" Scud yelled.

" Enough." Blade said as he walked up to the two angry men. " He's right. You need to focus on the job at hand, Scud. Whatever you have going on with the girl you're seeing outside of the warehouse you better get in check." Scud frowned then narrowed his eyes.

" Seriously, B? You gonna bust my balls now? I don't need this shit right now." Scud snapped before he stormed away.

" How do you know he's got a girl?" Whistler asked.

" Because he smells like her every night and now his room smells like her." Blade said as he watched Scud. " He has some of her stuff in his room. He has her phone too. He's been checking it all night."

" Do you think the kid did something to her?" Whistler asked.

" Don't know but we better watch the news on missing girls." Blade said. Scud was muttering to himself as he walked into his room. Blade shook his head and looked back at his old man. " Stop calling him a kid." He said before he walked away.

BladeBladeBlade

" Think, Scud, think." Scud said to himself as he sat on his bed. " What the hell am I going to do?" He put his elbows on his knees and let his head come to rest against his palms. After a few minutes he laid down on one of her blankets that he had put on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

BladeBladeBlade

Lilith was laying under the bunk that was in her cell. She was on her side, curling up tight into herself. She had no concept of time. There was no clock or windows in the area she was being held in. There were lights down the hallway but they weren't all on and for that, Lilith was actually thankful. She didn't want to see the people, or vampires, in the cells around her.

" Hey, sweetness." One of the vampires hissed, making Lilith scramble deeper under the bunk. " The shadows can't hide you. We can see in the dark and we can smell you." She squeezed her eyes shut tight but that didn't stop the tears from flowing.

" Josh." She half whispered/half whimpered.

" She smells so good." Another vampire hissed.

" I want the baby." Yet another voice washed over her. One of her hands went to her middle section while her other one went to her head to cover her ear.

" Babies are so good." She shook her head and tried to block out the voices that were raising around her.

" I like to eat their flesh after I drink them." Her tears started to fall harder and before she knew it, she was sobbing.

" Leave me alone!" She yelled. Some of the vampires started to snicker. " Just shut up! All of you! You will never get your claws on my baby!"

" I'll eat her then eat the baby."

" Please!" She screamed as she sobbed. " Just please, leave me alone." She whispered.

BladeBladeBlade

Scud was breathing hard as he listened to her scream and cry. She begged for them to leave her alone. She quietly swore she would protect her baby, their baby. Reinhardt and Chupa were grinning as they watched him. She called out to Josh while the vampires taunted her. She sobbed quietly then scream for them to shut up. Scud shook his head with his jaw working back and forth. Chupa shut off the recording.

" What do you have for us? How can Blade survive without taking blood?" He asked.

" He had a serum he shoots up." Scud said.

" A serum? What's it made from?" Reinhardt asked.

" I don't know. W makes it. I'm not allowed to know what it is or even where they keep it." Scud said. Reinhardt leaned in closer to him.

" Her fear makes her smell better. Tell me, what does her pussy taste like?" He whispered.

" Bet it taste like a peach. Remember what they taste like?" Chupa said. Reinhardt laughed as he stood up straight again.

" No but I bet I will soon."

" Don't touch her." Scud spit out. Chupa grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall behind him so hard the air left Scud's lungs.

" You are in no position to tell us what to do." He hissed.

BladeBladeBlade

" Lilith!" Jay's voice was cheerful as she walked through the prison with a vampire guard. He hissed at the prisoners who shrank back in their cells. Lilith crawled out from under her bunk at the same time Jay reached her cell. " I brought you something to eat." She took a key out and unlocked the cell then stepped in. In her other hand was a plate of food. Lilith hated that her stomach growled. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn't want to eat but every meal she missed, the baby missed.

" Jay, what is going on? How are these people? Why are you helping them?" She asked. Jay just smiled as she walked forward.

" You know, it's your fault you are here. I have been telling you for weeks to drop that dirt bag." She said, sitting down on the bunk. " If you had just left him, you weren't be here. If you had listen to me, they would have just roughed him up to get what they wanted." Lilith opened her eyes and carefully sat down beside her friend. " Eat." Jay said as she pushed the tray over to Lilith. It was chicken noodle soup and a salad.

" I don't understand. I just don't understand any of this." Lilith said as she started to stir the soup.

" Look, vampires are real, as you can see. Scud works for one they call The Daywalker. Eat, Lilith, please." Lilith ate her soup while she listened to Jay explain about The Daywalker and how he came to be. She learned about Scud's involvement and how he made things for Blade. If she wasn't in prison with vampires around her, if she hadn't seen the vampires feed from humans, she won't have believed any of it. " I don't understand what I have to do with any of this."

" You are our insurance that Scud will give us the information we need. As long as he works with Chupa and Reinhardt, you won't be hurt." Jay said.

" So if Josh just decides to not help them, you will let them kill me? You are one of my best friends." Lilith hoped their friendship would work in her favor . " You are going to be the aunt to my baby." Something passed over Jay's face before she pushed herself up and started pacing.

" That's the thing, Lilith! I used to be your only best friend! Then that dirt bag started coming around and we were never alone! He is everywhere, Lilith! He demanded your time and you gave it to him! You gave him everything! He has to go! You should have listen to me and got rid of you before that baby came!" Jay yelled. She spun around and stalked over to the bars.

" Jay! Wait!" Lilith called out.

" Let me out!" Jay snapped to the vampire guard.

BladeBladeBlade

Scud had her phone in one hand and his own in the other. He dialed her number and brought his phone to her ear. A few seconds went by before her phone started ringing. Aaliayh's Rock the Boat started to play. He had picked the song out himself and set it to go off when he called. He was the only one who had a personal ring tone on her phone. Scud took her phone and sent his call to her voicemail.

' Hey, it's Lilith, just leave me a message and I'll call you back.' Scud own voice came on next. ' When I'm done playing with her and if she still has a voice left from all screaming in pleasure I'm going to make her do.' Lilith started laughing. ' Don't! This is my voicemail message.' His memory of the day they recorded it filled his head. He had grabbed her and started kissing her neck loudly while she giggled and fought against him. Her laughter was what ended the message. He had refused to let her change it.

" I'm trying to figure things out, Lil. I swear. I'm going to get you back, I promise. Just hang on, Baby. Please. Be tough. I'm coming for you." He said.

He laid in his bed and redialed her number over and over again just so he could hear her voice.

BladeBladeBlade:

_3 Threes into their friendship, 3 years before Blade:_

_" So where are you guys going?" Scud asked her from his spot on her bed. _

_" To some weird club where people dress up like vampires, I guess. I don't know. Jay's been really into vampires lately." Lilith said as she looked through her drawers. He watched her closely as she moved. He had his hands behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles._

_" Want to have sex real quick?" Scud asked. Lilith smiled and threw a short black skirt on her bed before turning back to her dresser._

_" No." She said. Scud shrugged his shoulders._

_" Just thought I'd ask." He said, making her laugh. " I know it's been a while for you."_

_" It has but my vibrator works just fine." Lilith said. _

_" Oh damn, I'd love to be your vibrator." Scud said, making her laugh as she faced the bed. To his utter shock she pulled her shirt off and dropped it to the floor. He dropped his arms down. " What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" Her hands paused on her black tank top as she looked up at him._

_" Changing. Why?" She asked. He pulled his legs up to start crawling towards her._

_" I'm laying right here." He said. She laughed, stood up straight and quickly pushed down her black yoga pants._

_" And you have seen a ton of girls in their bra and panties before so what's the problem?" She asked without looking at him._

_" Yeah but I don't want a ton of other girls. I want you, you know that, and you are going to torture me by standing in front of me like that?" He asked. He came up on his knees and reached out for her quickly. His hands went to her neck. The second he touched her, he started pulling her too him._

_Lilith meant to only tease him. She liked teasing him. She liked holding it over his head that he wanted her but couldn't have her. She hadn't meant to climb on the bed with him or let Josh claim her mouth but the second he touched his lips to hers, her eyes went shut. His tongue swept out and across her bottom lip and she opened herself up to him._

_Josh dropped his right arm to her waist. He tugged her against him and slowly started to turn them as they made out. He laid then down and started rubbing himself against her right away. He groaned. Even dry humping her felt amazing. He rubbed the head of his dick against her and shivered. To his delight she moaned and rose her hips up while their tongues swirled around each other._

_She should have stopped him right away. She shouldn't have kissed him back but a part of her had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. Then he started rubbing himself against her, hitting her in just the right spot. Her stomach contracted and all she could think about how good it felt. He rubbed against her clit through her panties and she prayed he didn't stop. His right hand traveled down her side as his tongue twisted around hers. His hand moved over her ass to grab her leg. He pushed it up and out so she was more open to him. She gasped and moaned louder._

_' Don't stop." She silently begged. Yeah, her vibrator worked but it did not feel like that._

_Scud broke away from her mouth and kissed down to her neck while picking up his dry humping pace. At the rate they were going, he was going cum in his pants. He wanted to stop and rip his pants open. He want to yank her panties down but it felt too good to stop and she was responding to him. A part of him was to scared to stop. What if he pulled away and she came back to her senses. He sucked her pulse point into his mouth while he rubbed her leg and played with her hair._

_' Oh no! No, no, no, NO!' Her mind screamed. She was going to have an orgasm and there was no stopping it. Even if he stopped right then, she'd still come. The last thing she needed was to come in front of Josh. He'd never let up on the sexual pressure. But it felt so good. ' Yes! Yes! Yes! YES!_ '

_To his utter and complete shock, Lilith's head went back and she broke apart underneath him. She yanked at his long hair and arched into him as an orgasm claimed her, hard. His mind screamed in triumph. There was no way she would turn him down now. He was getting her off and he wasn't even going down on her or giving her sex. His chest puffed out only to deflate when he realized that he was going to cum. A second later he exploded in his boxers. His orgasm filled the cloth of his boxers and pants. He grunted and paused in his movements. She pulled his hair, he panted into her neck until they both started to come down._

_" Lilith!" Jay called out, pulling them both out of their orgasm afterglow. Both Scud and Lilith looked at each other in shock. Her skin was flushed, he was sweating._

_" Get off me!" She said, pushing him away from her quickly. " Hang on!" She called out to Jay._

_" Lil." Scud said as he stood up._

_" Just shut up, Josh." She scrambled to grab her skirt and tank top._

_" Lil, come on, Baby." He said with a grin._

_" Don't! Just shut up!" She was blushing as she ran to her bathroom. She slammed the door shut. Scud grinned and rubbed against his chin as he walked to the door. There was no way she was getting away with it that easy. He grabbed the door knob and walked in, shutting the door behind him. " Hey! I'm trying to get dressed!" She hissed._

_" I just got you off. I just made you come." He said. She gave him her back as she blushed harder._

_" Stop it." She said, throwing her tank top over her head._

_" You got me off. I came all over myself." Scud said as he sat on her tub._

_" This never happen." She said quickly._

_" Oh it happen and it felt great! You look amazing when you come!" He said excitedly._

_" Josh, I'm begging you, please drop it." Lilith begged._

_" No way, Babe! You liked it, don't deny it. Well you can't because you had an orgasm so now imagine how good it's going to feel when we have sex instead of dry humping." Scud said excitedly. Lilith whipped around to face him._

_" Stop, please." She begged, making him grin._

_" You're embarrassed." His grin faded as quickly as it came. His shoulders fell slightly. " Why are you embarrassed? Am I that awful or something?" _

_" What? No!" Lilith said. _

_" Then what is it?" He asked. Lilith closed her eyes._

_" I have never had that happen to me before." She admitted. _

_" What? You have never gotten off with a guy or gotten off like that?" She turned back around and started pulling on her skirt._

_" Like that." She said softly, making him grin._

_" Yeah, that was great." Scud said. _


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review!*_

' Why isn't Jay calling her?' Scud wondered as he worked on his van at he beginning of the night.

Lilith's phone was tucked up safely into one of his baggy pant pockets. That day he was wearing one of her favorite of his clothes. Red pants, long sleeve grey shirt, and black vest lined in red cloth on the inside. He had a dark blue bandana tied around his head with some of his hair hanging over the edge. She loved that bandana. She told him once how hot she thought he looked when he had it on so he almost never took it off. She had brought him every piece of clothing he had on for one of his birthdays. Scud had never cared much for his birthday until they became friends. She made him cake, and not from the box, every year as well as get him gifts. She'd wrap up his presents and watch with excitement as he opened them. It had made things exciting for him. Tight around his neck was one of her necklaces. One of the necklaces he had brought her as a Christmas gift.

" Hey, Pet." Reinhardt said as he kicked Scud's leg. Scud tighten his jaw but rolled himself out from under the van.

" What?" He asked.

" You know what." Chupa said as he looked around. Scud sighed and pushed himself up. He gave his back to the warehouse.

" Blade has silver tipped bullets." Scud said as he snatched a rag off the hood of his van and started to wipe his hands off.

" And?" Reinhardt asked.

" We are trying to make a UV bomb. It's small and has a timer. We can set the timer and throw it into a crowd. It looks like a ball but so far we haven't got it to work." Scud said. He tossed the rag onto the hood and looked the two vampires. " Now I want to talk to her." Reinhardt and Chupa looked at each other before Chupa pulled a phone from his pocket. He dialed a number quickly.

" Put his bitch on." Chupa growled into the phone. A second later he handed it over to Scud.

" Josh?" Lilith asked softly. Scud gripped the phone and turned around.

" Hey, Baby, are you okay?" He asked gently.

" I...I don't know." She said. Scud started to walk around the van. He knew the suck heads weren't let him get too far but he only needed a few seconds alone.

" Do you know where you are? Can you tell me anything?" He asked.

" No. I'm in a jail or something. There are no windows or anything. I can hear water dripping from somewhere. There are vampires everywhere and it smells bad here." She said with a shaking voice. He closed his eyes when she started to cry. " They say horrible things to me. They talk about eating me. They say they are going to rip me to pieces."

" Lil, don't cry, please, Babe. I'm going to find you, I promise. Just stay strong, okay? You're one of the strongest girls I have met, you can hang in there." He said.

" Jay is with them. She's some kind of pet or something." Scud's eyes flew open as he stopped walking by the driver's side door. " She said you worked with someone called a Daywalker."

" You had enough." Chupa said, yanking the phone away and disconnecting the call.

" Hey!" Scud yelled. " You never said I had a time limit!" Chupa grinned and tossed his phone in the air only to catch it a few minutes later.

" Why don't you go and tell your little Daywalker." He said as he and Reinhardt looked away.

BladeBladeBlade

Scud waited in his van until all the suck heads and Blade went into the club they were going to check out. As soon as he was sure the coast was clear he took off to the back. He slammed himself down into his old computer chair and started pounding away on one of his keyboards. The tracking device he had placed on the Chupa's phone started beeping on his screen. It was a blue light.

" There we go." He muttered to himself. " Now you are going to show me where my girl is." He worked fast, trying to get a lock down on where the cell phone called. He hacked into Chupa's phone records and in a matter of minutes a dozen or so red dots popped up. " Yes!" He said excitedly.

He grabbed one of the maps he had of the city and started marking the dots from the screen to his paper map. She was somewhere dark, wet and underground, that much he knew but that could be anywhere. Scud scanned the map then looked up at another computer screen. He slid across his desk to another keyboard and started checking the locations of the dots. Slowly he was crossing dots off. After an hour he narrowed her possible location down to two places. One was a vampire club and the other place Scud wouldn't seem to locate on the internet. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on the desk. He let his chin come to rest in the palm of his left hand

" What the hell is this place?" He asked. After a few minutes of thinking, he pushed his chair down his desk to yet another computer. Quickly he hacked into the city's old records and looked through the different maps. He compared his map to the old ones until he found a match. He leaned back and placed his hands on his head. " Bingo. I found you, Baby. I'm coming to get you." He whispered. The mystery dot was an forgotten sewer system and that had to where she was being kept. Now he just had to figure out how to get her.

BladeBladeBlade

_2 and 1/2 years ago, six months before Blade:_

_" I can't believe you are leaving." Lilith said as she sat on Scud's bed. He grinned as he packed his bag._

_" I'm only gonna be gone six months, Babe." He said. She shook her head and laid back._

_" Yeah but what am I gonna do? We haven't been apart more than 24 hours since we became friends and now you are going overseas for six months." Lilith said._

_" It's gonna be great." He said. He abandoned his packing to crawl into his bed beside her. Lilith had her hands resting against her stomach. He laid on his right side and propped his head up on his hand. His elbow was on the bed. She turned her head towards him. " Back packing, drinking, camping. All that will be missing is you."_

_" Well you know I can't go. We don't have all rich uncles who die and leave us a shit ton of money." She said with a smile._

_" That's a bullshit reason to not go and you know it. I have enough to pay for you too." He said. She sighed, shook her head and looked at his ceiling._

_" No, I can't go and you know it. First, I can't get off work and second, I would totally cramp your style with the European ladies." She said, making him grin and laugh. He laid down and brought his head to her shoulder. Her right hand went across her chest to his hair where she started to play with it._

_" I think the bar could do without you." He said._

_" Hey! People need their drinks." She said, bring her head to his._

_" They do but I need you more and as far as the ladies go, if you're with me, I wouldn't need them." He said, making her laugh. He pulled away, making her look at him. " Come with me, please." He said._

_" I can't. Who will pay my rent for the next six months?" _

_Without wasting a second, Scud's left hand went into her hair and his mouth took control of hers. His tongue swept over her bottom lip and to his surprise, she opened herself to him. He groaned, entering her mouth as quickly as he could. She grabbed him by his shirt and tugged. Scud rolled over so he was on top of her. Both his hands went into her hair. Her breath fanned out fast across his cheek. She lifted her hips up to meet his. _

_He kissed her hard and fast. His tongue darted in her mouth, twisted around hers then pulled back out. She moaned, vibrating his lips. His chest heaved as his body tighten and harden. He felt her hand come to his shirt. She pushed it up a second before her finger tips gazed across his waist band. He groaned and pushed hard into her pelvis. It was happening. All his years of wanting and watching her were paying off. He was finally going to have her against him and under him._

_" Yo, Scud! Come on!" Chad called out. Both their eyes snapped open. He lifted his head up as she blushed._

_" Let me just get rid of him." Scud said as he scrambled up._

_" No!" Lilith said, propping herself up quickly._

_" What?" He asked in disbelief. She closed her eyes and shook her head. " No. No, Lilith, this is happening." He said, making her look at him. " This has to happen. I need this so bad."_

_" Scud! Come on! Taxi's here! We've got to go! Bang that bitch out and let's move!" Chad yelled from the outside of his bedroom door. Lilith's slightly swollen lips parted as her breath left her._

_" You have to go." She whispered._

_" Lilith, please." His voice trailed off. She smiled and sat up fully. She grabbed him by his shirt and yanked him down again. She kissed him softly, making him hate his friend._

_" Go. Have fun." She whispered. _

_" Lilith, come on." He whispered. She shook her head sadly and gently pushed him away. She stood up and started to adjust her shirt. " Lilith, say something." He said. She rubbed her lips together and gave him a sad smile. _

_" Be careful and have fun, Josh." She said. Before he could react she walked to his door and opened it. " Bring him back, Chad." She said, walking out._

_' What the fuck is going on?' Scud asked himself as he stared at his bed. _

_" I will, Lilith." Chad called before he walked into the room. " What the hell was that? You finally fuck her?"_

_" You know, you have horrible timing." Scud snapped._


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review! Thank you guys so much for all that you do! Seriously!*_

_Two months into Scud's trip, the night he meets Blade:_

_Scud stumbled out of the club with his head spinning and his arms wrapped around two girls. He hadn't planned on hooking up with anyone but he called home and found out that Lilith was seeing someone. Sure, he was told it was casual and that Lilith had said she wasn't sleeping with the guy but that didn't mean Scud wasn't pissed off. He thought they had a deal but she wanted to fuck around then so could he._

_Six months later, day of Scud's return and after Blade:_

_Lilith was standing inside the bar, holding her rum and coke and listening at Jay talked about a guy she had met the night before. She was nodding but wasn't paying attention. She was expecting Scud anytime and couldn't wait to see him. She had only been able to talk to him once every two weeks. They hadn't talked about what had happen between them before he left but it was always slamming around inside her head. The door to the bar suddenly opened, pulling her attention to it._

_Scud strolled in with his hands in his pockets and his cocky smirk on his face. Lilith's breath stopped as her lips parted. She forced her mouth closed and made herself swallow. He was standing by the doorway with his eyes searching through the crowd. It only took him a few minutes to find her. His smirk changed. His expression changed. Did it soften or did she just imagine it?_

_" Lilith? Are you paying attention?" Jay snapped._

_" What? Yeah." Lilith said without taking her eyes from Scud's. _

_" What the hell are you staring at?" Jay asked as she turned back. " Oh just fucking great." She snapped before she walked off._

_Lilith bit down into her lower lip and started towards him. Scud and smiled but he didn't move. She pushed through the crowd, keeping her eyes on his. She was breathing deeply, her stomach was a mess of excitement that she could feel racing through her. He looked better than she remembered him looking. She rubbed her lips together._

_" Hey Baby." He said quietly when she reached him. " I'm back." _

_" I see that." Lilith said. " I missed you." He nodded as he smiled._

_" I missed you, too." He said. _

_" Do you want to go somewhere?" She asked._

_" Yeah. To your place." Scud said._

_" Hey, Lilith!" Chad said as he came in from behind Scud._

_" Hey Chad." She said, still not looking away from Scud. _

_" Come on, Scud! Let's drink!" Chad said as he hit his friend in the chest._

_" Maybe later, Dude." Scud said._

_" Suit yourself." Was all Chad said as he walked away._

_" I'm going to kiss you while we're here then I am taking you to bed." Scud said. " We waited long enough for this." Lilith nodded._

_" Okay." She said. _

_" You need to understand what I'm saying, Lilith." Her eyes shut at his words._

_" I want you to make me yours." She said. When she open her eyes, she was surprised to see how sad he suddenly looked. "What's wrong?" Scud shook his head._

_" Nothing, Baby. I can't make you mine, you know that. I can't have a relationship. It's not...it's not something I can do." He said. " I'm offering you what I can give you. A no strings attached, sex fueled casual thing." She wanted him so bad she didn't care what he wanted as long as he took her to bed. " But I can promise you there won't be anyone else in my bed. I'll give them all up to have you but I can't be your boyfriend." _

_" Okay." She said. _

_" You want that? You want a casual thing?" Scud asked._

_" If you meet anyone else..." Scud shook his head._

_" I won't. If you do, all you have to do is tell me and I'll back off." He said. _

_" I'm on birth control." Lilith said._

_" I'll get tested." Scud offered._

_" I cried." Lilith said. Scud's eyebrows went together as he frowned._

_" When?"_

_" When you told me about the bear attack. I was so scared." She admitted. _

_Scud's mouth went tight. He couldn't tell her what really happen. He couldn't tell her for the same reason he couldn't make her his girlfriend. Blade had threaten him with death and the man did save Scud's life. Plus, if the vampires ever got wind off her, they could hurt her to get to him, Blade had warned. Scud would never put her in harms way._

_" I'm okay. All healed up. I just have a few scars. Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded._

_" Then let's head out, Baby." He said._

_BladeBladeBlade_

_Being inside her was like nothing Scud had ever felt before. Maybe it was because he had spent so many years wanting her. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten laid in almost seven months. Maybe it was the way she scratched against his back, raised her hips and whimpered his name. Maybe it was how easy they flowed together. Maybe it was all of it. Scud didn't really care. All he cared about was how good their sex felt._

_" Fuck..." He breathed into her neck. He had both arms under her knees and his hands planted on the bed so he could hold her legs wider apart then she could. He was pumping hard and sweating harder. _

_" Don't stop...oh my God." She whimpered loud. Her tits bounced with the force of the thrusts. Her nipples were hard and wet from his hot mouth as they brushed against his chest._

_" Fuck no!" He grunted. His hair fell in his eyes but he could care less. She was so wet, he couldn't think straight. His legs were taunt and his muscles were tensing and releasing. Her hands flew down to his ass where she squeezed him hard. Why the hell they waited for long, she would never understand why._

_" Oh my God!" She called out as she tilted her head back. She bit hard into her bottom lip. He latched onto her neck and felt her frantic heart beat against his tongue. " Josh!" _

_She squeezed her eyes shut and came in a explosive orgasm that rocked through her. Her nails bit down into his ass as she shook and trembled. His mouth fell open against her skin as his air rushed out of him. His body wanted to freeze up as his own ograsm started to fly out but he refused to let it. He pumped harder with his back arched. His body rocked and jerked from the pleasure of it all. _

_" Holy fuck!" He called out as he collapsed on top of her. They were panting and sweating. He let her legs go as he head came to her chest. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. " Holy fuck. Holy fuck." He panted as he repeated the phrase a few more times. " I never came that hard in my fucking life. Holy shit. I think I blacked out." Lilith laughed as she ran her tongue over her lips with her eyes shut._

BladeBladeBlade

Scud leaned his back against the counter as he bit into his thumb. He watched Blade as he talked with the blood pack. He just wanted them to leave. They had found some reapers and killed them. No, there was no sign of Nomak but at that moment, Scud could care less. Finally, the blood pack started to pull away. Reinhardt and Chupa grinned and laughed at Scud. He dropped his hand from his mouth and let it come to rest against the counter at his sides. He watched and waited until they left the warehouse. Whistler and Blade were coming towards the work counter for their nightly recap of the night. Scud cleared his throat.

" Hey B, W, can I talk to you guys?" Scud asked. Whistler frowned but Blade kept his usually blank expression. " I...ah...need some help...with something."

" What's wrong, Tote boy? Can't get your drugs for the night?" Whistler asked. Scud's hands tighten on the counter but he didn't rise to the bait.

" No. I fucked up and I need help." Scud said. Whistler glanced at Blade but the Daywalker was staring at Scud through his sunglasses.

" You fucked up how?" Blade asked.

" There's this girl, that I was, you know, messing with and stuff. I mean, she was more than just a bed buddy, and,"

" Holy shit, he killed her." Whistler said.

" Quiet, Old Man." Blade said.

" I didn't kill her. The suckheads kidnapped her and..." Scud started again.

" I warned you about getting serious with anyone." Blade said.

" I know you did, and we weren't serious. I mean, see she was my friend for years and.." He shook his head hard. " Look, the suckheads kidnapped her and are using her to make me give them information about you and what we..." His words were suddenly cut off in a choke. Blade's left hand was wrapped tight around Scud's neck. He picked Scud up so only the tips of his sneakers were kicking and squeaking against the warehouse floor. Scud was gripping Blade's arm, trying hard to stop the Daywalker from choking him.

" What did you tell them?"

" Nothing...they...could...use...against...us. B...please." Scud choked out. Blade squeezed his throat tighter a second before he dropped Scud straight to the ground. Scud grabbed his throat and started gasping for air as Whistler and Blade started to walk again. " B! W! Please help me save her!" Neither man turned and Scud felt like he had just signed hers and his own death warrant. " Please! She's pregnant!" Whistler was the one who stopped walking first. " If you don't help me the suck heads are going to kill my kid!" Whistler's arm shot out and he grabbed Blade's arm. " They said they would make her deliver my kid then drain it in front of her. Please," Scud found himself pleading quietly. " please help me save my girl and my kid. I need her. I need that baby. They're my family. The vampires are gonna kill my family." It was a low blow to Whistler who's own family had been killed by vampires but Scud knew it would pull on the old man.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review!*_

_Lilith's legs moved against him. Her stomach contracted, her hips rose up then fell again. Her head and shoulders came off the bed only to slam back down again. She cried out and tugged against his hair as he worked his tongue against the top of her center. She panted, she whimpered, she begged. Her hair was coated in sweat. He sucked her straight into his mouth, making her shatter in a bone melting orgasm. He had two fingers plunged deep inside her and they were rubbing her hard and fast. _

_Her hands left his hair, letting him know she was done. He pulled out of her, licked a straight line up her then popped the blanket off of him. Lilith's hands were in her hair. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was hanging open. Her chest was heaving with the force of her pants. He grinned and wiped his arm across his mouth._

_" What did I tell you? I rocked that pussy!" Scud explained. Lilith closed her mouth and shook her head._

_" I hate that word." She whispered. " But oh. My. God." _

_" Fuck yeah! One day into this casual thing and you had two earth shaking orgasms. I'm going to brush my teeth and make us coffee. You brush yours and get that sweet bitch ready because we are having sex in the shower." Scud said as he hopped off her bed._

_" That was, single handedly, the best way I have ever been woke up before. Feel free to go down on me whenever you want." She said as she covered her face with her hands. _

_" Oh yeah, Babe. Don't worry about that. I fucking love doing it. I'll eat you out every day if you let me." He smirked as he walked ito her bathroom. " I have moves I haven't even shown you yet." _

_And he did show her. Every day for the next two weeks he showed her all the moves his tongue could make. He showed her in her shower, in her bed, against one of her walls, on her floor and while he had her spread eagle on her table. She cursed like she never had before. She yanked at his hair, she pulled her own hair and she surprised herself when she screamed out a few times. She named him the God of oral sex, of sex in general, and his eco tripled._

_BladeBladeBlade_

Lilith was tucked up under her bunk, like always. The caged vampires were taunting her, like always. She closed her eyes tight. This time she wasn't going to say anything to them. She turned onto her left side so she was facing the cell door. She pulled her legs up and held them there. Her eyes started to burn with her tears, again. When the door to the prison opened, some of the vampires shrunk back. She opened her eyes when she heard the other vampires hissing and snarling.

" Daywalker!" She held her breath.

" Daywalker comes!"

" Lilith!" Scud's voice made her heart stop.

" Lilith!" A vampire mocked him.

" Lilith, answer me!" Scud yelled.

" Lilith answer me!" Another vampire mocked.

" He's here to kill us! The Daywalker is going to kill us!" One screamed.

" Maybe she isn't here, Tote Boy. Maybe you were wrong." She heard an older man say. Lilith crawled out from under the bunk.

" Josh!" She yelled, standing up quickly. She heard some people running towards her a second before she saw him. Lilith covered her mouth and started to cry. " Josh."

" Lilith, are you okay?" He asked when he reached her cell. He grabbed the bars with one hand and reached through it with his other arm. " Come here." With tears streaming down her face, she moved towards him. Her arms went around him through the bars as his hand went into her hair. " Are you hurt?"

" No. How did you find me?" She whispered.

" I hate to break up this reunion but we need to get out of here." The man with Scud said. Scud sighed and pulled away from her.

" Step back, Babe. We're busting you out of here." He said.

Scud stepped away from the cell and a huge black man took his place. He was dressed all in black and even though it was dark where they were at, he had on black sunglasses. His sheer size scared her and made her hold her breath. Aggressive seem to roll off the man in waves. She could feel his hard stare and understood why the vampires were so scared of him.

" Stand back, against the wall." The Daywalker's deep voice said. He placed his big, gloved hands on two of the bars. " Get against the wall." He said again when she didn't more.

With Lilith's eyes locked with his, she backed all the way until her back hit the wall. With a grunt, The Daywalker pulled on the bars. The cell door gave way like it was made of paper. He let it go, causing it to crash down to the floor. Dust and dirt flew up into the air. She closed her eyes to protect them as Scud rushed towards her. His arms went around her waist once he reached her. Hers went around his neck.

" Ten seconds, Tote boy." Whistler called out.

" Close your eyes, Babe. It's gonna real bright in here." Scud whispered as he tucked her head into his chest.

" Is he lying to us?" Whistler whispered to Blade as he readied the UV bomb.

" She's pregnant." Blade confirmed.

" Just what we need, another one of him running around. Kid's gonna come out high as a kit, dressed in baggy clothes, and smirking." Whistler snapped.

" Her blood's clear. She has no drugs in her system." Blade said.

" How did you find me?" Lilith whispered to Scud.

" I'm smart, Babe." Scud said.

Even though her eyes were shut, she could still see the bright light. The vampires around them screamed, making her pull herself tighter into Scud's body. His hands opened on her back as he held her. A few seconds went by before there was complete silence. Scud was muttering close to her ear, assuring her that she was safe.

" Let's go." Whistler said. They pulled away from each other so Scud could take her hand. He turned and they hurried after Whistler and Blade. The vampires in the cells around them were nothing but piles of ashes. Scud put his left arm around her shoulders so she put hers arms around his waist.

The four hurried out of the sewer and straight into the morning light. Lilith squinted then completely shut her eyes and turned her face into Scud's chest. He asked her if she was alright then led her straight for Blade's car. She kept her eyes shut tightly, trusting that Scud would keep her safe as they ran. She wanted to get as far away from the sewer as she could.

" Give these to her." She heard Blade say. Scud moved one arm away from her the said a second later,

" Put these sunglasses on, Babe. They're B's so they're gonna be huge but they will protect your eyes."

And huge was an understatement. Lilith slipped them on but had to hold them on. She opened her eyes as they came to a big black car. The Daywalker and the old man got into the front seats. Scud grabbed the back door and opened it. He gently pushed Lilith into her car. The second he was inside it too, with the door closed, they moved to each other right away. Lilith curled up into him. Scud grabbed her legs and pulled them over his lap. His right arm went around her shoulders while her head went to his chest. He reclined back in the back seat and closed his eyes. He rubbed her leg with one hand and played with her hair with the other. The ride to the warehouse was completely silent.

The sound of a garage door opening pulled Lilith out of the sleep she hadn't realized she had taken. She shifted in the seat, making Scud's arms tighten on her. She opened her eyes and pushed the sunglasses farther up her face. She looked out the window, keeping her head on Scud's chest. She couldn't tell where they were but it looked like some type of warehouse.

" I brought your clothes. You can take a shower, eat and nap." Scud said into her hair. She nodded and swallowed. A shower and sleep would feel amazing to her.

" You have eleven hours before the pack gets here." The Daywalker said, stopping the car. Lilith sat up as the men in front turned and faced her. Scud cleared his throat.

" Lilith, this is Blade and Whistler." He said. " This is my girl, my Lilith."

" The vampires are terrified of you." She said as she took off the glasses.

" They should be." Blade said.

" Should I be?" She asked.

" Are you human?" He asked, making her nod. " Then you have nothing to be scared off. Take a shower and Whistler will make you something to eat." Scud was no cook and they all knew it.

" Thank you for saving me." Lilith said. Blade took his glasses, nodded then left the car without another glance at the humans.

" He's not much of a talker." Scud said. " Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom."

BladeBladeBlade.

Lilith stared at herself in the mirror after her shower. Scud had brought all her bathroom stuff and clothes from her apartment. Lilith had brushed her teeth then stood under the hot water for a while before she washed up. Now she was unwrapping her towel and letting it fall to the floor. Her hands went to her stomach. It was still flat but it was hard, like she had been working out. But it wasn't sit ups that made her stomach feel toned. It was her baby.

Their baby.

Did he know? He had to know. If he went through her drawers then he had to know. He would have found the folder with all her paperwork in it. But he must not have cared. He had come for her, after all. Lilith's shoulders fell as she closed his eyes. Maybe Scud didn't know. It didn't matter, she was going to have to tell him. She couldn't keep it secret because there was no way she could go back to her apartment.

" Lil?" Scud asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

" Just a second." She said as she bent down and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it back around her with a sigh. " Okay, you can come in." He walked in slowly with some of her things in his arms.

" Whistler made you a salad. I told him what you liked and he wiped something up." He said, closing the door behind him.

" Thanks, Josh." She said quietly as she faced him. He smiled and set her clothes on the counter.

" Are you okay?" He asked, stepping back.

" I'm just confused and I'm tired." She said, turning back away. She started sorting through what he brought her. Scud crossed his arms over his chest, watching her closely.

" I...ah...I re-scheduled your doctor's appointment." He said softly, freezing her movements. " I told them you weren't feeling good."

" Who did you say you were?" She asked.

" Your boyfriend." Scud said, making her nod. " And...the baby's father." He watched as she closed her eyes. " The appointment is tomorrow. The nurse said we should be able to hear the heartbeat." Another round of tears started down from her eyes while her hands closed on her clothes.

" I'm sorry, Josh." She whispered. She turned and looked at him as she shook her head. " I didn't think you'd want it and I do. I couldn't have an abortion. I thought about it, I really did but I want it. I want the baby. I have given up dealing and I haven't smoked since I found out." He nodded and came towards her again. He took her hands and lifted them to his mouth.

" It's okay. Don't worry, Lil, okay?" He said.

" I won't ask you for anything, Josh, I swear. I won't make you be apart of it's life. I..." She started speaking quickly.

" Stop, okay? Just chill and listen to me. I only told you I couldn't be your boyfriend because of Blade and the suck heads. I was trying to protect you from all this but I didn't do a god job of that and I'm sorry. The only good thing that came out of this is now you know and we can really be together." Scud said.

" If you're with me, you're with the baby." Lilith said. He nodded as he sucked her knuckles into his mouth.

" Is the baby why you were ending us?" He asked. She nodded.

" I just didn't think you'd want it."

" I'm not going to lie, Lil, I'm a little taken back. I never planned on being someone's daddy. Now, with this war we have going on with the vampires, it's not a great idea but it's here and it's mine, ours. So here we are. I'm going to take care you and the baby."

" Are you sure about this?" Lilith asked. " It's huge."

" Yeah it is but I have spent the past few days without you, not knowing where you were or if you were hurt. I'm not willingly to let you go that easily. We will figure things out." He promised. " Now get dressed so you can eat and lay down. You look tired."

" I am tired." She said.

" I brought some of your blankets from home." Scud said. She nodded and smiled.

" Are you gonna leave so I can get dressed?" Lilith asked, making him smirk.

" No. Been a couple of days since I got to see that hot body. I think I'll just stand here and watch you."

She laughed, making his smirk change into a grin. He had wanted to hear her laugh and was rewarded for his sexual comment. Sexual comments and jokes were their thing. She dropped her towel, loving how his eyes moved over her at once. He nodded, grinned and rubbed against his chin. She pretended to not notice him as she started grabbing her clothes.

" Damn, Lil. You get hotter and hotter." He said.

Scud's eyes went from her ass to her tits to her stomach. He held his breath and stared at her tummy with nothing sexual moving through him anymore. He stepped forward without thinking. His hand went right to the baby's home, freezing her movements. His fingers spread out as he exhaled. His other hand came to her lower back.

" Do you really want it?" He whispered. She turned her head so she could look at him.

" Yes." She said. He rubbed against her and nodded. He raised his eyes to her face.

" I will take care of you two, you know that." Scud said. " I have always taken care of you."

It wasn't a lie. Anytime Lilith had been sick through their friendship, Scud had brought her soup. He took her temperature, tucked her into her couch or bed or massaged her legs and back. Whenever her car broke, he fixed it. She needed a ride somewhere, he took her. She needed picked up, he was there. She was throwing up from drinking to much, he held her hair and rubbed her neck. But she had done with same for him. When he was sick, he'd camp out on her couch and spend the night in her bed. They took care of each other.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! __**VeritasKym:**__ is it bad that I laughed when I wrote it? __**Java:**__ who said he loved her? Scud didn't. LOL :P So I know this is only fan fic but in fan fic, Scud demands my full attention. I'm trying hard to work on other things but Scud won't leave me alone.*_

Scud and Lilith sat beside each other at their shitty table after they left the bathroom. He was holding her left hand while she ate with her right hand. They were talking and he was doing his best to make her laugh and smile. Whistler was watching them from over at his work station. He was frowning and shaking his head as well as muttering about Scud being annoying. Blade was watching them as well.

" You know she can't stay here. This ain't a place for a baby." Whistler said quietly.

" Think, Old Man, for one minute, what would you do if you got your wife back? What would you do if you had a second chance with her?" Whistler narrowed his eyes and went back to his work.

" You had enough to eat, Babe?" Scud asked as he gathered up her bowl and fork.

" Yeah, that was so good." She said.

" What did they fed you?" Scud asked, walking over to the sink.

" Canned soup and sandwiches made with stale bread." Lilith said. She turned in her seat to watch him.

" Let's go and lay down, alright? I'm dead tired and I know you are." He said. " We can go to my room and sleep for a little bit then talk about shit."

" Do we have to talk?" She asked.

" Yes. We need to talk." Blade's deep voice made her freeze up. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Scud.

" Ah, actually, B, we were gonna lay down for a bit." He said. Blade nodded.

" You have five hours then I'm waking you up." Scud came forward and took a hold of her arm. He helped her to stand.

" Thanks, B." He said.

" Lilith, " When Blade said her name, she felt compelled to look at him. " lose the fear. We don't have room for it. The blood pack will come here looking for you and we need to figure out how to handle them. We can't do that if you're scared." She swallowed and nodded.

" Okay." She said softly. Scud's hand moved to her lower back.

" Come on, Babe." He said.

BladeBladeBlade

When Scud woke up, he was wrapped around Lilith who was still sleeping soundly. His arm was around her chest so he could fell the steady rise and fall of her chest. He squeezed her and nestled his face into her hair. For a minute he thought he had just dreamed that he found her. He was grateful to find out it was real.

With a groan, he rolled onto his back and started to rub his eyes. Then he dropped his hands and looked at the clock hanging above his door. They had only been asleep a few hours but Scud felt refreshed. He hadn't slept that good since she was kidnapped. He had dozed off and on but his sleep had been filled with nightmares or memories of her. Scud sighed and put his right hand on her hip. He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of her laying beside him. The last time they had spent the night together had been when he got home from his trip and they sealed their deal. He could get used to sleeping beside her.

He squeezed her hip and pushed himself up. After he slipped from the bed, he tucked the blankets around her then gathered up some clothes. He was going to shower then run out and get some fresh donuts. Lilith had never been a donut person until Scud came into her life. She had commented over and over again about how she had never eaten so many donuts in her life before him. He couldn't help it. He loved them. They were his snack of choice when he was high. Hell, they were his snack of choice when he wasn't high.

Thinking about getting high made him want to burn one up. He had three joints left. He could smoke while she sleeping and then outside when she was awake then, he was done. She wasn't going to smoke, neither would he. It was going to be hard, it was going to suck, but it was what he had to do. They had a baby coming.

After he showered, he crept back into his room and found her still sleeping. She had rolled over and was clutching his pillow to her. He smiled and dropped his clothes down. She loved the way he smelled, she had told him. Smoke, spice, and vanilla, she had said. He refused to tell her what he worn. He didn't want her to buy it and get used to it.

BladeBladeBlade

" Lil, wake up." Scud's voice drifted through her sleep. " Come on, Babe, you have to get up." Lilith groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. Scud chuckled and tugged on them. " Baby, get up. I got you some donuts."

" I'm tired!" She snapped.

" I know, me too but we need to get shit ready. We need to talk to B about the blood pack." He said. She threw the blankets off her head and frowned at him.

" The who?" Blade had called them that too but she hadn't wanted to ask him about it.

" The blood pack." Scud said as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. " That's who Chupa and Reinhardt are with." Lilith sat up and pulled his blankets around her.

" Chupa and Reinhardt are coming here?" She asked. Her voice was edged with panic.

" Don't worry, Babe, okay? B will figure something out." Scud said. " They won't hurt you. Change your clothes. I bought you some coffee and donuts. Or...do you want some cherries and olives?"

" Why would I want cherries and olives?" Lilith asked with a frown. Scud shrugged as he sat on his bed.

" Don't pregnant girls like to eat weird shit?" He asked, making her smile.

" I guess so, I don't know. No one has ever gotten me pregnant before. I think the cravings come later because I haven't had any yet." Lilith said.

" I should have known something was going on with you. I mean, there's been times before when you decided to stop smoking for a while so I didn't think anything of it when you said you were done a couple of weeks ago. But when you stopped dealing, that should have clicked with me. You have never stopped dealing before. I guess I just figured you were tired of it." He took her hand and dropped his eyes.

" I should have told you. I should have given you the choice to stay or leave me." Lilith said as she watched his fingers work against hers.

" I didn't really give you much of a choice. I told you I didn't want to be your boyfriend. What were you supposed to do?" Scud commented.

" Hey! Shit brick! Let's go!" Whistler called out from behind the closed door.

" What the hell is his problem?" Lilith asked, making Scud smirk.

" He's old." He said. Lilith laughed and let him pull her up.

BladeBladeBlade

Lilith was fresh from the shower and leaning against a work station. Scud was standing beside her, handing her over another donut as Whistler and Blade made their way to them. When Lilith didn't take the donut from him, Scud glanced down at her. She was staring at Blade. If anyone else saw her face, they would think she was giving him a blank stare but Scud knew her. He knew she was scared. She was breathing deep and had taken a hold of his shirt with her right hand. Her eyes were narrowed as she watched Blade. Scud looked at The Daywalker then back at his little girlfriend. He leaned down to her.

" B's one of the good guys, Babe, okay? He won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered. She moved closer to him.

" Okay." She whispered.

" Are you alright?" Blade's deep voice asked. Lilith nodded, pressing herself completely against Scud. He slipped his left arm around her shoulders, letting it hang casually off her as he looked back at his boss and the old man.

" Yes. Thank you." Lilith said softly.

" Who took you?" Whistler asked. Lilith shook her head.

" I don't know. I was walking towards my kitchen when my door just bust in. Some guys rushed in and tried to grab me. I tried to fight them but things went black suddenly. When I woke up, I was in that cell and my head was hurting." She said. " I never saw the guys again."

" What happen when you were in there?" Blade asked.

" B, man, do we really need to go over this? I mean, she was scared. I don't want her to have to relive it." Scud said. Lilith brought her hand to Scud's chest were she took a hold of his shirt.

" It's okay, Josh." She said. He looked down at her but she was still staring at Blade. " Nothing really happen. Chupa and Reinhardt came to talk to me. I think they just wanted to scare me. They told about Josh and you. They said they would use me to make Josh talk, that I was their insurance policy."

" How did they find out about you?" Whistler asked.

" My friend, Jay. I think Chupa is her boyfriend or something. They...they had sex in front of me." Lilith said. " Are they going to know where I am?"

" They had a recorder in your cell. They used to play things back to me to make me talk." Scud said as he looked at her. " If they listen to it, then they will hear our voice plus they knew about the UV bomb. I told them it wasn't working but they will figure it out."

" What else did you tell them?" Whistler spit out.

As Scud, Blade, and Whistler talked, Lilith laid her head against Scud. His arm tighten around her neck and when he wasn't speaking, he would rub his cheek against the top of her head. Whistler watched them closely. He was remembering his wife. He was remembering how he felt when she died. Whistler didn't like Scud. He didn't like his smart mouth and cocky attitude but he had to admit, the kid was smart and he cared about the girl standing beside him. Suddenly, he was starting to see Scud as more than just pothead in baggy clothes.

" What is going to happen when they come here?" Lilith asked.

" That depends on who was on it." Blade said. " But we will be ready to fight." Scud started to rub his finger with the middle finger on his right hand.

" Can we hide her from them?" He asked.

" No. They will be able to smell her. Pregnant women's blood has a stronger scent then regular human blood." Blade leveled his gaze on her. " Can you fight?" Scud stood up straight quickly and almost pushed her behind hm.

" She's not fighting. She's pregnant. I'm not letting her risk getting hurt." He said sharply.

" I'm pregnant, not helpless, Josh." She said as she moved to his side again. He looked at her and frowned.

" You're not coming out here when they are here." It was Lilith's turn to frown.

" Let me ask you something. Since when have you ever had a say in anything I have done?" She asked. Whistler crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

" Oh I like her." He muttered to Blade.

" I have always had a say in your life." Scud said. " You haven't always listened to me but I have had a say." Lilith's frown was replaced slowly by a smile.

" Okay so what makes you think I should listen to you now?" She asked. Scud's right hand came to her stomach, making her smile fade.

" Because you got my kid in there." He said. " And I promised to take care of you two." She closed her eyes and rubbed her lips together.

" I can't hide from them." She said when she opened her eyes again. Scud sighed and looked back at Blade.

" If I cover her in my clothes, make her wear my pants, my shirts, will it cover her scent?" Scud asked.

" It might. We can try it. Dress her up and I'll see if I can smell her." Blade said. " But if I can, they can and she will need to know how to defend herself."

" Yeah, alright." Scud said. He took his arm from her shoulders and took her hand. He started leading her towards his room.

" How can they be killed?" Lilith asked him as they walked.

" By anything with silver or garlic in it. UV rays too." Scud said.

" What would happen if they ingested silver or garlic?" She asked.

" They turn to ash like you saw at the prison but they would never ingest garlic. The smell is to strong." Scud said.

" And you guys are trying to kill all vampires?" Lilith asked.

" As many as we can, yeah. Why?" He asked. Lilith just shook her head as she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review!*_

Lilith was standing in the center of his room, holding up a pair of Scud's pants. She was wearing one of his long sleeve shirts with a tee-shirt over it. The sleeves came past her hands but she didn't push them up. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she had her head wrapped up in one his bandanas. She frowned at Scud who was standing by his door with his arms crossed over his chest. He was tapping his chin with his right hand.

" I look so stupid." She said.

" You look hot." He said.

" Are you blind or stupid?" Lilith asked.

" Okay, the pants are big but I have always loved it when you would wear my shirts." Scud said. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

" Go and get Blade." She said.

" I love it when you order me around." Scud said as he turned and walked to his door. " Hey B! She's ready!" He yelled out after he opened the door.

He stood back when The Daywalker filled the door way. Blade took his sunglasses off and lifted his head as he sniffed the air. He nodded and came forward. Scud leaned against his wall as Whistler walked into the room. Both men watched as Blade started circling Lilith. He brought his face to her back and inhaled. He moved to her side and inhaled. He moved to her front and stared her down.

" You smell like Scud." He said. Lilith relaxed as Scud grinned. " Find a place in the warehouse that she can hide in case they want a fight."

" Do you think they were all in on it?" Lilith asked.

" No." Was the only answer Blade offered.

" I think I have a way to take out a lot of vampires at once." Lilith said as she and Blade stared at each other. " Some of the club Jay took me to she called Fetish clubs. They were vampire focused clubs and a lot of them were just old buildings with exposed sprinkler systems. So what if you pumped liquid silver through the sprinkler system and set it off?" Blade's eyebrows went up. Scud grinned.

" That could work." Blade said.

" Or what if we broke in and replaced some of the light bulbs with UV lights? They don't turn the overhead lights on but they do use a lot of strobe lights We could put the UV bulbs in those." Lilith said.

" You thought of this yourself?" He asked. She shrugged.

" I had a lot of free time in my cell. I thought about killing them a lot. Once Josh confirmed the ways they can be taken down, I narrowed my thoughts down. There is another way but it's risky and I would need some things." She said.

" Like what, Lil?" Scud asked. Her eyes shifted to his face.

" Do you have a dry ice machine?" She asked.

" Yeah but why?" She looked back at Blade.

" I know someone who works for The Red Cross and he owes me a favor. I could get a few bags of blood and we could freeze it using the dry ice machine, turn it into powder. We could shave down some silver and mix it in with the blood. Once the vampires ingest it, the silver goes directly into their systems." Lilith said.

" But how are you going to get them to take ingest the powder blood?" Whistler asked, making her look at him.

" At some of these clubs, people would do drugs, like right out in the open. They were snorting something, like cocaine only it was red. At first I didn't know what it was. I asked Jay and she said it was a new type of drug. But see, not everyone was allowed to do it, only the ones that had fangs. Fake fangs I thought at first." Her eyes went back to Blade. " I think it was blood laced with something like ecstasy or something. One of my friends managed to get a hold of some. She did it but and only felt some of the reaction you usually get with ecstasy. If we could make our own and replace their product with ours..."

" We hit up a bunch of suck heads at once!" Scud finished excitedly. " Fuck yeah!" He jumped away from the wall and hurried towards her. " My girl is sexy, beautiful and smart!" He said as he hooked his arm around her neck and tugged her to him. " Man, I fucking love you!" Scud said as he hugged her. Blade's eyebrows went up and Whistler frowned. He turned and walked out of the room without a word. Lilith's hands came to Scud's back at the same time he realized what he had confessed.

" Call your friend." Was all Blade said before he walked out and left them alone.

" I fucking love you too." She said quietly. Scud pulled away and stared at her.

" Ah...I...I didn't mean for it to come out like that." He said. When her face fell he rushed forward and said, " I'm not saying I don't mean it. I'm not trying to take it back. I just...fuck, Babe, you know I'm not good with this kind of stuff." He said.

" It's okay." She said.

" Wait, did you say you love me too?" He asked. She smiled and nodded, making him grin. " Since when?"

" For years." Lilith admitted. Scud's smile faded.

" Years? Before or after Peggy?" He asked. Lilith pulled away and started walking towards his bed, still holding up his pants.

" Well, I mean I liked you before him but after him I realized that I was in love with you." She said as she sat on the bed.

" Why didn't you ever tell me?" Scud asked, facing her. Her smile was small and sad.

" Because you wanted sex and I wanted more." She said softly. Scud groaned and closed his eyes. " I knew I couldn't handle just being another girl in your bed." Scud shook his head, looked at her then started towards his bed.

" I'm sorry, Lil." Because the truth was, he had liked her too but he knew he hadn't been in place for a girlfriend all those years. He was secretly glad she had turned him down because a part of him had always knew they could be a forever and he had just wanted to party. He hadn't wanted to hurt her.

" It's okay. We're here now." She said as she reached her hand up to him. He sighed and took her hand, letting her pull him down to her.

" Why did you agree with being a casual thing?" Scud asked.

" Because of the way you looked at me when you got back. You had this different look about you, like you cared about me as more than just a friend and I just didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be with you. Besides, you and I both know you never acted like it was casual. You marked me with hickeys so any guy that looked at me thought I had a boyfriend and the few times you went out with us after your trip, you were all over me. You might have wanted it to be casual but you made damn sure no other guys moved in on me." Lilith said.

Scud smirked then laughed. Everything she was saying was true and he knew it. When they had sex, he tried to leave as many hickeys on her as he could, in different places. He'd leave them on her neck, on one breast or both, her tummy or her inner thighs. He had even left one on her left wrist once while she laughed and tried to pull away from him. They hadn't even been having sex when he gave her that one. And when he did go out with her and their friends, after Blade, he had always had his arm around her shoulders or her waist. Only he hadn't realized how much he had touched her in public until that moment. It was no wonder the suck heads hadn't stolen her sooner. Scud sighed and looked at her.

" I'm sorry, Lilith." He said.

" It's okay."

" No, it's not. I did do all that so no guys would hit on you and that was shitty of me. If some guy had wanted to move in and take care of you..."

" I wouldn't have let him. I was all yours as far as I was concerned." He looked away and laid back on his back. He yanked on the back of the shirt she was wearing so she would lay down beside him. She turned on her side and curled up into him. He put his hand under her shirt and started to rub her back.

" Even when I was being Scud and not Josh?" He asked.

" I love you when you're being Scud and I love you when you're Josh." She said.

" I'm only Josh with you." Scud admitted.

" That's why I love it. To everyone else you embrace the Scud character and ride it hard. It always made me laughed but with me, you could be you again." Scud hugged her tightly.

" I really want to have sex right now." He admitted, making her laugh.

" You always want to have sex." She said.

" Yeah but now we will be having boyfriend/girlfriend sex, not casual sex."

" There was nothing casual about our sex." Lilith said, making him nod.

" You're sure right about that. Cause you're a fucking freak!" He said as he moved. He sat up, grabbed her hips and moved in one motion to pull her on to his lap while he laid back down. She laughed as she sat on him. " But you're my fucking freak!"

" Your bedroom door is open." She pointed out. Scud lifted his head up and looked towards his door.

" Fuck." He groaned as he laid it back down again. " I can't fuck you like that and take a chance of those two seeing it. Whistler hasn't gotten laid since we found him, seven months ago and I have never seen Blade hitting it with anyone. Those two bastards see you naked they might go nuts." He started making her rub herself against him. " Dry humping it is. I seem to remember that you like that." Lilith laughed again, making him smile.

" Stop it." She said as she leaned down. She placed her hands on either side of his head as they smiled at each other. " We don't have time for this right now. We are supposed to be looking for a place for me to hide and I have a phone call to make."

" Should we be having sex when your pregnant? I mean, is it okay for you to have an orgasm?" He asked seriously.

" We have been having sex for four weeks while I have been pregnant and you have given me countless of orgasms then so yeah, we're fine." She said. Scud smirked again, slipping straight back into Scud mode.

" I have been giving your orgasms, haven't I? Big ones too." Lilith smiled down at him.

" One minute you're Josh,all worried about me being pregnant, and the next your Scud again." She said.

" You said you love them both." He said.

" And I do." She said.

" So tonight I think you should show me how much you love both sides of me." Scud said.

" Maybe you should show me." Lilith teased. Scud reached up and let his finger thread through her hair. He gently pulled her down to his face.

" I'm lucky to get to the chance." He whispered before he kissed her.

BladeBladeBlade

" You can't let her leave here." Whistler called out to Blade as The Daywalker was walking away.

" And why's that?" He asked.

" Because they are a family now. We keep her and the baby here. It's the only way we can keep them safe. The vamps are going to go after her forever now." Blade nodded but kept walking.

_* What do you think about how Scud tells her he loves her? What about her ideas on how to take out the vampires? __**VeritasKym:**__ I'll get to Jay and how Lilith feels about her now soon.*_


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review!*_

With Lilith tucked safely inside one of the bigger air vents, still dressed in Scud's clothes, Whistler, Blade and Scud made their way to their work stations. None of them were going to say anything about Lilith. They were going to wait and see how the vampires acted. Blade had spoken briefly to Lilith about her ideas and plans had been made.

" Not a word. Not even a smirk." Blade warned Scud. They watched together as the vampires filed in. " Stay with Whistler and away from Chupa and Reinhardt." The two vampires were lifting their heads every so often. No doubt trying to see if they could smell her in the warehouse.

" Yeah, that's no problem." Scud said, noticing how the big vampires were eyeballing him. Blade pulled away from the Scud and Whistler and made his way to Nyssa.

" We need to talk." He said to her. The beautiful princess vampire let The Daywalker lead her away. "We have a problem."

" With that?" She asked.

" You're boys back there, are trying to force one of my men into being a familiar." Blade asked as he stared down into her eyes. Nyssa frowned and shook her head.

" We can't force humans into being familiars, you know that." She said. They were keeping their voices low.

" If they kidnapped his pregnant girlfriend they could." Blade said.

" What are you talking about?" Nyssa asked.

" Scud got his girl pregnant. Your boys kidnapped her, kept her in a prison and tried to make him tell them things about me." Blade said. Nyssa's eyes moved to Chupa and Reinhardt who were standing together, glaring at Scud. " Tell me you didn't know about this." When Nyssa didn't answer, Blade took a hold of her arm. " Nyssa, tell me you had nothing to do with this." She shook her head and looked at him. The Daywalker might be a killer of vampires but Nyssa respected him. She was a full bloodied vampires and didn't agree with other vampires treatment of humans. She felt they should respect humans, not hunt them down.

" I did not know anything about this. We vampires are supposed to cherish the expected mother, be her human or vampire. When a vampire becomes pregnant, she is worshiped until the baby is born. We expect the race to respect a pregnant human as well." She said.

" We saved her." Blade said.

" And she is well then?" Nyssa asked.

" Yes and she is here." Nyssa frowned and stiffed at the air. " I'm hiding her scent and her."

Scud crossed his arms over his chest and started to bit at his thumb's cuticle on his right hand. He was leaning against a workstation ith Whistler at his left. Scud was watching Blade and Nyssa. He was nervous, he was mad, and he was scared. What if the vampires could smell her? He was sure they couldn't because Blade couldn't but that didn't mean he wasn't worried.

" Take care of her." Whistler said quietly.

" Who?" Scud asked.

" Lilith. Try and remember that pregnant women tend to have bad mood swings. They get emotional. When my wife was pregnant with our first daughter I had to remind her over and over that she was having a baby, not just getting fat. They worry a lot. They think we ain't gonna want them anymore. Be gentle with her, go to her appointments, touch her stomach. Feel your baby move inside her. You never know when you might lose them." Scud frowned and looked at Whistler but the old man wasn't looking at him. "Give her whatever she wants. Rub her back and her legs, do whatever she asks you to do."

" Are you being nice to me?" Scud asked. Whistler's mouth tighten and his eyes narrowed.

" I'm being nice to her so fuck off." He said.

" Hey my man, can we talk to you for a minute?" Chupa asked as he and Reinhardt walked up to the two men.

" No thanks." Scud said as he looked at him. He recrossed his arms over his chest. " I'm talking to W right now."

" We weren't really asking." Reinhardt snapped.

" Chupa! Reinhardt!" Nyssa snapped as Blade and her started towards them.

" Where is she?" Reinhardt hissed low to Scud.

" I don't know who you are talking about." Scud smirked.

" Chupa! Reinhardt!" Nyssa's voice rang out. Chupa's mouth tighten hard while Reinhardt sneered. They both turned and faced their princess as she and Blade made their way to her. Blade was speaking into something tucked into his sleeve. " Did you kidnap a pregnant woman?" Chupa looked back at Scud then at the princess.

" She came to us." He said.

" Bullshit!" Scud said as he stood up straight.

" She was tired of the human dick. Wanted to try us out." Reinhardt said. Nyssa looked back at Blade then at her vampires. It wasn't unheard of.

" You're fucking lying!" Scud yelled as he walked around the face the vampires.

" Scud." Blade warned.

" If that's true then why were you assholes keeping her in a cell?" Whistler spoke up.

" Well we had to make it look like a kidnapping if we wanted to get anything out the kid. We were trying to protect you, Princess. We needed to make sure Blade wasn't planning on gaining your trust then hurting you." Reinhardt said.

" Well that's a damn lie." Lilith's voice made Scud whip around quickly.

" Lilith!" He said. She shook her head and let his pants fall to the floor. She stepped out of the pants and kicked them to the side. She was wearing a pair of her own jeans under his. She pulled his shirt over her head, making all the vampires sniff the air. She tried hard not to frown or show her fear. Instead, she lifted her head and continued to stroll forward.

" Some men came into my place, hit me in the head and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a cell with other vampires in cells around me." Lilith said. Nyssa looked back to Chupa and Reinhardt.

" Is this true?" She asked. Chupa was staring Lilith down but she wasn't backing down as she walked towards them.

" Lilith, this is Nyssa. She is the vampire princess." Blade said. Nyssa looked at her and smiled.

" Congratulation on your baby." She said. Lilith found herself smiling at the beautiful woman.

" Thank you." She said as she reached Scud and Blade.

" What the hell are you doing?" Scud hissed. He took a hold of Lilith's arm and pulled her close to him.

" Not being scared." Lilith said.

" Chupa, Reinhardt, I'm waiting for an answer." Nyssa said, turning back to them.

" What do you want from us? We were protecting you." Reinhardt snapped. Nyssa crossed her arms over her chest as the three stared at each other. Scud's hand moved from Lilith's arm to her back.

" You two are done for the night. Go home and wait for me." Nyssa finally said. Chupa glared at Lilith while Reinhardt looked bored.

" Whatever." Reinhardt said as he hit Chupa in the arm. " We're out." He said. Without another word they strolled out of the warehouse. Nyssa turned and faced Blade, Scud, and Lilith.

" Were you hurt?" Nyssa asked Lilith.

" No. Really just scared." She said.

" The rest of you, head out for the night. I want to speak with Blade." Nyssa said. There was a muttering of answers but the vampires made their way out of the warehouse.

" Did they act alone?" Blade asked when they were alone.

" I don't know but I will find out." Nyssa said. " I am sorry." Scud tugged on Lilith's shirt.

" Come on, Babe." He said. " B and the princess need to talk about shit."

BladeBladeBlade

" How did they find her!" Chupa yelled.

" I don't know!" Jay cried. Chupa drew back and back handed her, sending her crashing to the ground.

" Don't lie to us. My man doesn't like liars." Reinhardt said as he leaned against the back alley way of the club.

" I'm not lying! I swear!" Jay cried. Chupa grabbed her by the back of her hair and hauled her up. Jay cried harder and grabbed his wrist. " Chupa, please!"

" Did you call him and tell him where she was?" Chupa asked.

" No! I hate Scud! I won't have helped him like that!" The girl cried.

" She doesn't know shit. Just kill her." Reinhardt said as he looked away.

Chupa opened his mouth and growled. He ripped into Jay's neck, causing her to let out a blood curdling scream. He yanked his fangs through the soft flesh, silencing her right away when her vocal cords were ripped out. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she went completely limp. Chupa spit her blood out and dropped her to the dirty ground. Reinhardt tilted his head as he looked at her.

" Shame you had to do that. I sure would have liked to fuck her." He said.

" Still can." Chupa said. " But I wouldn't. She wasn't that good." Reinhardt snapped his fingers to his awaiting familiars. " Clean this shit up."

BladeBladeBlade

" Why the hell did you come out?" Scud snapped to Lilith once he had her alone in his room.

" Because I couldn't hide. They saw how scared I was and I can't stand that. I can't stand thinking they think they got one over on me." Lilith said, sitting down on his bed.

" How did you know the entire Blood Pack wasn't in on it? How did you know they weren't have attacked you once you came out?" He snapped again. She reached up and pulled an ear piece out of her left ear.

" Because Blade radioed to me that it was safe." She said quietly.

" What? You guys had this planned?" He asked in disbelief.

" I knew if it was up to you, you'd keep me hidden away but that's not who I am and you know that. I don't back down."

" Lilith, these are not some guys that owe you money for pot. These are fanged, blood sucking demons. They will tear into you and not think twice." Scud said.

" Blade told me to lose the fear and I did." She said.

" Yeah and this isn't about just you anymore, get it?" He asked in anger. " This is you, me and the baby. Something happens to you, it happens to my kid too. Think of that the next time you decided to be brave. Think about our kid."

" Josh, that's not fair..." Lilith started to say.

" No, it's not fair that you gambled with the baby's life. It's not fair that you didn't think how I'd feel if you were killed in front of me." Without another word, Scud stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

BladeBladeBlade

Scud had been working for almost three hours when he felt her come against his back. She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder blades and put her arms around his waist. Scud started to work his jaw back and forth as he stared at the table. Her entire body came against his. She continued rubbing against him as she squeezed him.

" I'm sorry." She said. " I didn't look at it like that."

" Well you should. You die, the kid dies." Scud said. She stepped up and pressed her lips against the back of his neck then rubbed her face into his hair.

" Don't be mad at me, please?" Her breath whispered against his skin, making him close his eyes. He wanted to stay mad but she slipped her little hands under his shirt and started to run her fingertips lightly across his waist band. He was reacting right away, growing harder and harder.

" I'm pissed." He growled out. " Sometimes you're so fucking reckless. You always have been."

" I know. I'm sorry." He grabbed her hands and pulled them off him so he could turn and face her. He placed his hands on either side of her face.

" Just...starting thinking before you act. It's not just you anymore. You thought about what was best for the baby when you thought you had to leave me, think what's best now." He said. She nodded and grabbed his elbows.

" I will. I promise. I won't do anything without talking to you first." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review!*_

" I can't do this!" Scud said as he yanked his mouth away from Lilith's shoulder.

" What? Why not?!" She asked in a panic with her voice breathless. Her hands were planted on the shower wall.

" I can't have sex with you." And he hated himself for it. Lilith whipped around, sending the water from the shower spray off her hair.

" Why the fuck not?" She asked.

" I...I'm freakin out. What if I hit the baby or something?" Scud asked. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

" You're kidding me right now, right?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" No, Babe. I can't stop thinking about it. What if I hit it or hurt it? What if it knows what's happening or sees my dick?" She shook her head again as she sighed. Her skin was red from the hot water. She loved her showers hot.

" Come on, Josh. You aren't going to hit the baby. She's not going to know what we're doing or see your dick. I want it." She said.

" Look, I'll just go down on you, okay?" He started to drop to his knees but she pulled away and put her hands on his shoulders.

" No. We need to have sex. I want to have sex. You were having sex with me while I was pregnant, you just didn't know it before." She said.

" Yeah but now I can't get it out of my head." He reached out and grabbed her by her arm. " Come on. I'll just go down on you and we'll talk to the doctor about sex when we go." She narrowed her eyes at him.

" Make it count." She snapped, making him grin.

" Oh I will." He said.

He dropped straight to his knees and took a hold of her by her thighs. Using his thumbs, he parted her then latched his mouth on the top of her. Lilith's eyes went closed, her mouth dropped opened, her right hand went into his hair and her left hand went to the shower wall. She cried out as the sensations hit her hard. Scud knew just how she liked it. He knew just how to get her done quickly and hard. He moved to slip one of his fingers inside her but froze. What if he touched the baby or hurt it? He grabbed her again and started flicking his tongue against her as he sucked. Lilith's knees almost buckled when she started to come.

BladeBladeBlade

" Wow, I can honestly say I never thought we would be getting ready to go to an OB-GYN appointment together." Lilith said as they climbed into his van.

" I did. I always knew you'd be my baby mama. I always knew I'd wear you down and make you mine." Scud said with his cocky grin. Lilith laughed and did up her seat belt while the warehouse garage door started to open. Scud leaned forward and started messing with his radio buttons. He had to listen to music while he drove. " You know where this place is, right Babe? I mean, you have been there before so you should know how to get there." He started flicking the radio buttons back and forth. " Babe?" When she didn't answer, he glanced up at her. " Lil?" She was staring straight ahead and was completely pale. " Lilith, are you okay?" He asked as he sat back.

" It's Jay." She said softly as she pointed ahead of her. Scud looked out his windshield and sucked in his breath. Her former best friend was tied to a chair, sitting in front of the warehouse but there was no doubt she wasn't alive anymore.

" Look away, Lil." He said even though it was to late. She had seen everything there was to see.

Jay's shirt was covered in blood and her throat was ripped out. Lilith couldn't pull her eyes away, no matter how hard she tried. She was breathing hard and slow. Scud opened the van door and called out for Whistler and Blade. The two came up to the van with Whistler walking on the passenger side and Blade on the drivers.

" Holy fuck." Whistler said.

" Is that her friend?" Blade asked.

" It was." Scud said.

" Get her to the doctor, Scud. We'll handle this." Whistler said.

" You sure?" Scud asked as he stood across the hood from the old man.

" Yeah. Take care of her first." Whistler said.

" Thanks." Scud said, moving back to his door. When he opened it and climbed back in, he found Lilith crying quietly. He frowned and rubbed his lips together. He shut the door but didn't move as Whistler and Blade picked up the chair Jay was tied too. He brought his right hand to his chin and started to rub it. " Lilith..." His voice trailed off. What could he say? He was sorry? He wasn't. He was glad Jay was gone. She had a hand in Lilith's kidnapping, plus, he just plain hated her. "She had to know what could happen. When you play with the sharks, they will bite you. She shouldn't have been so stupid."

" Can you not be Scud right now? Can you just be my Josh?" She asked. Scud sat back in his seat and dropped his hand. He turned his head so he could look at her.

" I'm sorry, Lil." He said with his voice low. " I know she was your best friend and I'm sorry you had to see her like that, Babe." She wiped at her eyes and nodded.

" What will they do with her?" She asked. Scud looked out his window and cleared his throat as he put the van in drive.

" I don't know. Maybe move her somewhere she can be found by the police or buried where she can't be found at all." Scud said as they rolled out of the warehouse.

" She doesn't have anyone close to her. She didn't know her dad and her mom died years ago." She said.

The rest of the way to the doctor's appointment was quiet.

BladeBladeBlade

" So you haven't had any problems yet?" The doctor asked Lilith.

" No." Lilith said as she sat down on the exam table.

" And who is this?" The doctor asked as she smiled at Josh. He almost jumped up and held out his hand.

" I'm Scu..Josh. Sorry, I was going to give you my nickname." He glanced at Lilith as he shook the doctor's hand. " I'm...her boyfriend, the baby's dad."

" Well it's nice to meet you." The doctor, dropping his hand and smiling. " Now, Lilith, just lay back and let's see if we can pick up on this baby's heartbeat." Lilith pulled her shirt up to expose her tummy as she laid down. The doctor took out a small heart monitor and placed it against Lilith's stomach. She moved it around a few times before a loud, fast thumping sound was heard.

" Is that the baby?" Josh asked, making the doctor smile and nod.

" That is your baby. Have you thought of any girl names yet, Lilith? I know you are sold on the name Joshua and I know why." She said.

" No, no girl names yet." She said.

" Okay, the baby sounds good, you feel fine, we don't need you back for four more weeks." The doctor said when she moved away from Lilith.

" Doctor Dawson, can you please tell my boyfriend that it is fine to have sex even though I'm pregnant." Lilith said. Dawson laughed as she faced the couple.

" It's completely fine to engage in sex as long as there is no pain or bleeding." She said.

BladeBladeBlade

Once back at the warehouse, Lilith was busy. She needed to be so she won't think about her dead friend. They had picked up a few units of blood and she was getting to freeze dry one unit. She was standing at the machine, ignoring how her mind was throwing up pictures of Jay tied to the chair. She wanted to know what Blade and Whistler had done with her body but was to scared to ask.

" Hey, Babe." Scud said as he pressed himself into her back. His hands came to rest on the counter beside her, caging her in with his arms.

" Hey." She said quietly. He pushed the hair over her shoulder before he started to kiss her skin.

" Hearing the baby's heartbeat was amazing." He whispered. She smiled and nodded.

" It's kind of weird to think there's another heart inside me, just beating away." Lilith said.

" You really want to name the baby after me?" He asked in between the kisses he was placing against her shoulder.

" I'd like to, yeah." She said.

" I want the baby to have my last name but if it's a boy, I don't want him to be a junior. He'll be a second and I want to call him JJ." Scud said, completely surprising her. Her heart jumped into her throat.

" Okay." She almost whispered.

" And for a girl, I like the name Elizabeth." He said.

" I like that name too." She said as she turned her face towards him. Scud kissed his way to her neck then up to her face. He kissed against her cheek then over to her left ear.

" They took Jay to the hospital." He whispered. " They wrapped her up in a sheet and left her at the side entrance to the ER, where the ambulances park. She will be found soon." Lilith closed her eyes and swallowed.

" Thank you for asking, Josh." She whispered. He brought his lips to her forehead.

" I knew you wanted to know but won't ask." He whispered.

" You know me so well." Lilith said.

" I know you better than anyone else. I always have." He patted her hip and pulled away. " What can I do?"

" Start shaving off the silver so I can mix with the blood." She said.

" Tell me something, Tote Boy and Lilith, " Whistler said as he came up to them. " Just how are you going to replace their product with yours?"


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! Sorry this has been so long, I got a little pissed off this with but decided it wasn't fair for me to punish the readers who like this.*_

Blade, Whistler and Scud watched as Lilith carefully mixed the powder blood and the flakes of sliver. She was staring hard at her work as the mixture disappeared down the small funnel and into a little glass tube. She was frowning while she worked. Scud was grinning. He used to love watching her bag up pot or make joints for people. What was it about her and pot that turned him on?

" Is it ready?" Blade asked.

" I think so." Lilith said.

" Come with me." He said. Lilith took the vile and they all followed Blade as he walked through the warehouse. He didn't stop until they reached a closed door. Blade grabbed the handle and thrust the door open. Scud grabbed Lilith's arm and yanked her too him as they took in the sight of two vampires tied to chairs.

" What the hell, B?" Scud spit out.

" We can't just hope it works." Blade said. " Come on, Lilith."

" It's okay, Josh." She said, pulling her arm away. He frowned but watched helplessly as Lilith and Blade walked towards the vampires.

" Hello boys." Blade said with a smile. He grabbed the first vampire by his hair and yanked his head back. With his other hand, he yanked open the vampire's mouth. The vampire was hissing and struggling. " Pour it in, Lilith." She took some of her mixture and poured the powder into the vampire's mouth. Blade then clamped it shut and started to rub his throat hard, forcing him to swallow. It only took a few seconds before the vampire burst into a flaming pile of ashes.

" It worked." Whistler said. Scud started to grin.

" Hell yeah it did! What did I tell you? My baby mama is smart!" He explained. Blade, with a smile of his own moved to the other vampire. He grabbed that vampire's head and thrust it down.

" No! Don't!" The vampire screamed. Blade yanked it's shirt down.

" Scud." Blade said. With a smirk, he came forward and jammed in a small metal device into the upper back of the vampire. Then he backed away, pulling Lilith with him. Blade let the vampire go and knelt down in front of him.

" What is that?!" The vampire asked in a panic. " What did you put in me?!"

" Listen to me. If you do what we say, then you will live through the night. In your back is a sliver bomb. One click of the remote and it will deliver a round of pure silver into your system, killing you where you stand. Now, we have something we need you to deliver." Blade said. " You are going to take these vials and hand them out at the club tonight."

" What is it?" The vampire asked as he looked at the vials in Blade's hand.

" No questions. Now I will know if you don't. I can hear and see everything." Blade said. " If you don't do what I say, or if you tell anyone where you got it, I hit the remote. Do what I say and I give you a week to disappear when I'm done with you."

" You will let me live?" The vampire asked.

" You gain a week every time you do what I say." Blade said. " Understand me?"

" Yes." The vampire said. Blade stood up and nodded.

" Four hours until nightfall." He said. Without another word, he strolled out of the room, followed by Whistler, Scud, and Lilith.

The rest of the day was spent producing their toxic drug. Lilith freezed the blood, Scud and Whistler shaved off bits of silver, she then mixed them together.

BladeBladeBlade

" I want you to remember something." Blade said to the vampire. " We can hear everything you say so if you tell anyone, anything," Blade held up the remote. " boom. You deliver the product without revealing a thing." The vampire's eyes shifted to Lilith was standing against the van, in between Whistler and Scud. Blade looked back at her while Whistler narrowed his eyes and Scud pulled her closer to him. Blade looked back at the vampire.

" What the hell are you staring at?" Whistler snapped.

" I can't help it. She smells so good." The vampire said.

" She's not for you." Blade said. Lilith exhaled slowly, brushed Scud off and started forward.

" Lilith!" Scud snapped.

" I will make you a deal." Lilith said. Blade crossed his arms over his chest as one of his eyebrows went up. He glanced back at Scud then at her again.

" What kind of deal?" The vampire asked.

" If you deliver our product without a word to anyone I will give you some of my blood." Lilith said.

" Lilith! What the hell!" Scud yelled.

" I can drink from you?" The vampire asked in a high voice.

" No. Whistler will draw a vile of my blood. At the end of every week that you work for us, you will get a taste of it as a reward. You tell anyone or don't do what you say, you get nothing. Do you understand?" Lilith asked.

" I understand!" The vampire said excitedly. She nodded with a small smile.

" What is your name?" She asked gently.

" Stan. When I was human I was called Stan." He said.

" Okay, Stan. After tonight, you will wait three nights. After the third night Blade will find you and have more product and your reward. You do your job then three nights later you get more of my blood. Do you understand?" She said.

" Yes!" Stan said excitedly.

" Good." She said.

" How will he find me?" Stan asked. Blade started to rub his chin as he came to her side.

" Oh you don't have to worry about that." He said.

" Go now, Stan. You have work to do." Lilith said. After a short nod and a glance to the men, Stan took off running in the direction of the club. They were parked a few blocks away from it.

" Why did you promise him your blood?" Whistler asked, making her and Blade turn around.

" He's little more than a junkie. All junkies are the same. They want something so you give them a little bit of that something and they will do whatever you want. They will continue coming back for more and more." She said.

" And you thought his death wasn't enough to make him work?" Blade asked.

" Death is nothing to junkies. Rewards are what they respond too." Lilith said. Blade nodded.

" Smart girl. Whistler and I are taking to the roofs. Scud, turn on the audio we planted on him. Let's go old man." He said. Without waiting, he spun around and strolled away. Whistler followed after him and Scud and Lilith staring at each other.

" Say it." She said when they were alone.

" You just don't feel like including me on any of your decisions?" Scud asked.

" The baby will be fine. It's just a little blood." She said.

" That's not the point." Scud snapped.

" You know, when we were friends and then just a casual thing, you just injected yourself into everything I did, all my decisions." She pointed out.

" I'm your boyfriend now. It's different." He said.

" So now you need me to tell you everything?" Lilith asked.

" You just don't get it." He bit out as he started towards the back of the van.

" No, I don't. Tell me. I can't read your mind, Scud." She asked.

" Whatever you do to your body is my business too and stop calling me Scud." He said. He grabbed the door handles and threw open the back doors.

" Then stop acting like him." Lilith said as she followed after him. Scud shook his head and hauled himself up and into the van.

" You just can't do whatever you want. You have been like this and I couldn't do anything about it. Fucking pisses me off. I thought things would be different since your pregnant with MY kid and we are together." He said as he walked to his old chair. He sat down and started pounding away at his keyboard.

" I don't understand, seriously. It's just blood." Lilith said. She climbed into the van and shut the doors behind her.

" It's not just blood. You came out of your hiding place without talking to me about it. You confronted Chupa and Reinhardt without talking to me and now you're just offering up apart of you, again without talking to me." Scud said.

" Alright, what is this really about?" Lilith said as she came to his side.

" Forget it." Scud muttered. He reached forward and grabbed his headpiece off the desk.

" No. You're pissed, I want to know why." She said.

" Hey B! You got me?" He asked.

" I got you." Blade's deep voice came through the speakers.

" Josh." Lilith said.

" W, you here?" Scud asked.

" Josh."

" Yeah, I'm here, shit brick."

" Scud!" Lilith yelled.

" I'm your boyfriend!" Scud yelled as he looked at her. " When are you going to start treating me like it?! I told you before, shit ain't just about you anymore! You think I don't know how you are with a boyfriend! I watched how you acted with all those other assholes and you don't act like that with me! You treat me, and this, like we are still just a casual fuck and that's messed up!"

" Josh..." He shook his head, cutting her off and went back to his computer.

" You don't want this with me, just say it." He said. Lilith sighed and rubbed her lips together.

" What are you talking about?" She asked as she came forward.

" If you can't see me as your boyfriend and treat me like one, then maybe we should just go back to being friends."

" What is it you really want from me, Josh?" Lilith asked. He sighed and shook his head.

" Nothing." He muttered.

" Come on, open up to me. You never had a hard time telling me what you want and think before." She said. She sank down beside him so she was sitting on the floor. She placed her hand on his knee and looked up at him. He continued to work for a minutes before he finally sighed and looked down at her.

" I want to know shit before B and W do. I want to be the one you go to first. I want to feel like my opinion matters to you. I don't like finding out shit when they do. Makes me feel...different. With your other boyfriends you were always whispering things to them." He turned back to his keyboard so he could monitor Stan's movements. " You told them things. Now I'm finally your boyfriend and you're treating me differently. You aren't telling me things, you don't whisper to me, nothing."

" I'm having your baby." She said.

" Yeah, so all the more reason I should know things before everyone else." Lilith let her head come to rest against his leg. " I just...I want you to try me like the others." Her hand slipped under his pant leg so she could start rubbing his ankle.

" You're not like the others." She said. To her surprise his hand started moving through her hair.

" I waited a long time for this, Lilith. I just want to be more. I just want to know things first." Scud admitted. Man, being with her was making him a pussy and he knew it.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review!*_

Scud watched Stan move, knowing he was getting closer and closer to the club. He kept Blade and Whistler informed of the vampire's movement. Lilith stayed on the floor beside him. She kept her head on his left knee and was stroking the inside of his thigh. Every stroke was slowly going higher and higher. Despite how pissed off he was at her, he was growing hard.

What was it about this girl that drove him completely out of his mind? He had never been so jealous before in his life as he was their entire time together. He had never went after a girl as hard as he went after her. Sure, he had told girls what he wanted from them, sometimes getting it and sometimes not, but he had never continued pursuing a girl like had Lilith. He was lazy by nature and Scud knew it. If a girl turned him down, he gave up before, always thinking there was other girls out there but with Lilith, he knew from the moment he laid eyes on her sitting in that booth that he had to have her.

" You're right." Lilith said quietly. " I should include you in on everything. I guess I just thought things would be the same as they were before. I thought you'd go along with anything I said and did because you always have."

" I never had the right to say anything before." Scud muttered without looking down at her.

" It never stopped you before." She said.

" Like I said, things are different now." He said.

" I guess I'm just having a hard time switching over to boyfriend/girlfriend with you. I have seen how you are with girls. You have never cared before what they did. I mean, I saw some of your girls dance with other guys while you just sat around, getting high and not caring. I guess I just thought you'd be the same with me." Lilith said as she rubbed her cheek against him. Scud sighed and shook his head. He brought his hand to her hair and let his fingers spread out through it.

" You aren't like them. You never have been." He said softly. " I didn't care about what they did or who when they were with me. I care about you though." With that he reached down and took a hold of her arm. " Don't sit on the floor, Babe." He said as he started to tug on her. With a smile Lilith stood up. He moved his hand to her lower back and guided her to sit on his lap.

" What is all this?" Lilith asked as she curled up into him.

She put her arms around his shoulders and listened as Scud talked. He pointed out what the different flashing lights on the screens meant. They listened together to the audio coming from Stan and he let her report things to Blade and Whistler. Stan was a good little vampire and dropped off their product then cut out of the club.

BladeBladeBlade

Her product worked like a charm and by the sound of screams in the club, no one could figure out why or how the vampires were exploding. The next night, the four moved to another club Lilith knew about. Blade and Whistler pumped liquid silver into the sprinkler system then set it off. The screams from inside the club lasted only a few seconds before they died off, letting them know that it worked. Her strobe light idea worked at treat as well. Scud broke into the club and replaced the lights with the UV bulbs and when the strobes were kicked on, every vampire was burned to a crisp.

And there was no word from the blood pack. No vampires came around the warehouse at all. They thought Nyssa had handled things with Chupa and Reinhardt and that they would be safe. Three days after Stan delivered the product, Blade found him and gave him his reward. He was give the directions to another club and more product.

When Lilith started her twelfth week of pregnancy she had to leave her pants unbuttoned. She was sporting a baby bump but was determined to hold onto her jeans for as long as she could. She followed her pants down just enough that they won't fall off her but where still comfortable to wear. With a sigh, she soothed down the wife beater she was wearing. She turned to the side and patted her bump before she walked out Scud's room.

" Baby!" Scud called out. " Come here and see what I made!" Lilith smiled and hurried towards him. He loved showing her the things he made. " Look it at!"

" What is it?" Lilith asked. He was holding his right arm up for her to see. Strapped to it was a metal device.

" It's a garlic mister. All B has to do is hit this button and it will send a spray of garlic into the air." Scud said proudly.

" But won't he have to get close to a vampire for it to work?" Lilith asked from her spot across the table from him.

" Well yeah but sometimes B likes hand to hand." Scud said. He popped a cigarette into his mouth and inhaled. He wasn't smoking pot but he couldn't give up his smokes and she didn't ask him too. She hadn't even asked him to give up the pot. He had just done it on his own.

" Has he seen it yet?" She asked. Scud shook his head as he turned away from her. He blew out his smoke so it would blow away from her.

" Not yet, Baby." He said at the same time alarms started going off and lights started flashing. Lilith jumped and looked up. Scud dropped his smoke and slammed his foot down on it before running towards the monitors. Lilith and Whistler met him there.

" Scud!" Blade called out from the top of the stairs that led to his room. Scud turned the heat sensors on.

" Suckhead!" Scud called out.

" How many?" Blade asked.

" Ah...just one. That's weird." Scud said.

" Should I go to the air dock?" Lilith asked as she faced Blade. In the air dock was a set of Scud's clothes and a blanket she could use to hide her scent. Blade shook his head and started down the stairs.

" If it's just one, I'm not worried." Blade said. " Stay with Scud and Whistler."

" Blade! It's Nyssa!" The vampire called out into one of the cameras.

" What the hell is she doing here?" Whistler asked. Scud hit some buttons on his keyboard and shut off the alarms and lights.

" I need to talk to you! It's about Lilith and the baby!" Nyssa said. " They aren't safe." Lilith's hands went to her stomach as Scud stood up straight.

" Let her in." Whistler said. Scud hit the unlock button and the garage door started to rise. Scud took a hold of Lilith's arm while Whistler put himself in front of her. He was becoming very protective of her. Nyssa walked in with a worried look on her pretty face. Scud hit another button and the garage door closed.

" Nyssa." Blade said while he made his way to her. Lilith held her breath while Scud and Whistler stayed tense.

" You need to get her out of here, Scud and Whistler too. Chupa and Reinhardt weren't working alone." Nyssa said.

" Who are they working with?" Whistler snapped as he came forward. Scud put his arm around Lilith and pulled her into him. Her arms went around his waist and she let her head come to rest against his chest. Nyssa looked at him then back at Blade.

" With my father." She said. " Tomorrow night they are planning on coming here and killing Whistler and Scud then kidnapping her."

" What the fuck for?" Scud asked.

" They know Nomak is coming. They are hoping to use Lilith to distract him until they came escape." Nyssa said.

" How will they distract him?" Lilith didn't know why she asked. She shouldn't. She didn't want to know the answer. Nyssa looked at her sadly.

" They will cut you so your blood will overwhelm his senses. He will have no choice but to attack you." Lilith's breath caught as she hands tighten on Scud's shirt. He squeezed her tight.

" What can we do?" Lilith asked.

" Run." Nyssa said calmly but Lilith shook her head.

" No."

" Lil." Scud warned. They had talked about this enough. She wasn't going to make these types of decisions on her own.

" I can take Chupa and Reinhardt." Blade said.

" You don't understand." Nyssa said as she looked back at him. " There is an army coming for her. They are ready for a fight. You can not take them all on." Everyone fell silent for a few seconds, letting the information sink in. Lilith turned towards Scud.

" They will find me wherever I run." She wished to him.

" Why do you want her? Can't they get any pregnant girl?" Whistler asked.

" They can but they know you will come for her. They want your blood. They want to test it, to try and figure out why you can stand daylight." Nyssa said. " Even with Scud and Whistler dead, they know you will come and save her."

" Will you tell me where the king stays?" Blade asked. Nyssa looked like she was in pain.

" I can't. He is my father." She said quietly.

" What if I went with her?" Lilith whispered to Scud.

" What? No!" He said as he stared at her.

" Listen, if I wear a tracking device and she takes me in then you guys can save me and find out where the King is. You can kill him, the vampires there and the reapers that come." Lilith whispered while Blade and Nyssa talked.

" We talked about this. You promised me you wouldn't do things without talking to me first." Scud said with gritted teeth.

" I am talking to you. I am telling you what I think and I'm asking your permission to do this." She said.

" You don't need my permission." Scud muttered. Lilith grabbed his hands and put them against her stomach.

" With this...I do. This is your baby too." She said. Scud stared at her stomach as he frowned. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

" Let Nyssa take her in." Blade and Whistler turned towards the couple as Scud looked at Lilith.

" Have you lost your fucking mind?" Whistler snapped.

" I'll put a tracking device on her. We can follow it to the hideout. That way Nyssa doesn't have to tell us where the King is. We can find him on our own. We can save her before they hurt her." Scud said. Lilith bit into her bottom lip.

" They will search her for it. I don't believe they trust me completely." Nyssa said. Scud closed his eyes again.

" I'll put inside her." He said. Whistler looked at Blade who nodded.

" Lilith." Blade said. She held her breath but looked at him. " I will find you before they hurt you." She nodded.

" I know you will."

BladeBladeBlade

Lilith was laying on Scud's bed with her jeans and panties off. Her legs were dangled over the edge of the bed and Scud was sitting in between them. He had a tiny GPS tracking device covered in plastic in his hand. After Scud put it inside her, Lilith would leave with Nyssa. The three men would follow the signal and wait until Nomak showed up before they rescued her.

" You ready, Babe?" Scud asked.

" Yeah." Scud grabbed a bottle of K-Y jelly and covered his fingers and the device. He set it down then stood up. He smirked down at her, needing to loosen the mood.

" Never had to use this stuff with you before." He said. Lilith looked at him and smiled despite of her nerves.

" No, you haven't." She said. He brought his index and middle finger of his right hand to her. He slipped them inside her until he was up to his palm. She closed her eyes and held her breath.

" You okay?" Scud asked as he froze.

" Yeah." She said.

" Then what's wrong?" She shook her head and laughed nervously.

" Nothing. I'm...I'm just trying to not get turned on." She admitted. Scud grinned and moved his fingers to push the device as far as he could, making her moan in the process.

" Let me just make sure it's in there good." He muttered.

" Yeah, you should." Lilith whispered. He pulled his fingers back until he found one of his favorite spots in her. He started rubbing it slowly, making her shiver and grab the blankets. " Josh."

" Just trying to relax you, Baby. Enjoy it." He whispered.

He started rubbing it a little faster, making her moan again. Her hips started to wiggle as her breath picked up. Scud grinned and leaned down. He flicked his tongue over the top of her, making her cry out. He gently latched his mouth to her and sucked her while he rubbed her. Lilith grabbed at his hair and whimpered, begging him to not stop. He brought her quickly, knowing they didn't have a lot of time.

When she started to come done, Scud placed small licks against her, like she was his own personal ice cream cone. He lightly flicked his tongue against her until he was sure her orgasm had passed.


	15. Chapter 15

* _Please Review! Thanks Nymph for talking me through this! Check out Scud's last name! LOL*_

Nyssa held Lilith by her arm as they walked down the long hallway. Nyssa's beautiful face was a mask of dark vampire anger but Lilith wasn't scared. Blade trusted Nyssa and that was enough for Lilith besides, Scud was tracking her. By now they knew where she was and were just watching for the reapers to show up.

" Lilith," Nyssa whispered to her. " you must pretend to be scared for this to work. If they don't believe it, they will kill us both." That was enough to scare her.

Nyssa led them down a long hallway to a set of big, wooden doors. There were two guards standing on either side. The guards sniffed the air before turning their eyes to Lilith with sneers. Nyssa tugged Lilith against her and growled. It surprised Lilith. Nyssa hadn't acted like the vampires she had been around the few times Lilith had been around her.

" She belongs to the King." Nyssa growled. The guards both nodded and opened the doors for her. Nyssa yanked her into what looked like a throne room. Chupa, Reinhardt and an old, bald man were standing around a table. Fear stabbed through Lilith as they all three caught her scent and looked at her. Chupa grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.

" Well what do we have here?" Reinhardt asked.

" You wanted her, here she is." Nyssa said. The old man started to inch his way towards them. His skin was almost blue and his eyes were milked over. He was wearing a red robe, trimmed in gold.

" Have you brought us a present, my daughter?" His voice was raspy and sounded like it was a thousand years old.

" Yes. Nomak is coming. You said the only way we can escape and live through him is with her. I went and got her." Nyssa said.

" And the Daywalker just let her go?" Chupa asked.

" I told him you were coming for her and that I would take her some place safe." Nyssa said.

" And his human? That boy just gave her up?" Reinhardt asked.

" He's weak." Nyssa simply said.

" _I'm not weak."_ Scud's voice went through the tiny ear piece Nyssa was wearing._ " I'm just a better lover than a fighter." _He was sitting at his computer desk in his van with Whistler sitting beside him.

Chupa grinned and came forward.

" Can I taste her before the reaper kills her? I want to know why that human was so hung up on her." He said.

" Oh me too." Reinhardt said. " Can we fuck her too?"

" Enough, boys." The King said. His cracked lips curled up into a smile of some sorts. He reached out and took Lilith's right hand in his. She wanted to yank away from him but didn't. His skin was freezing against her and felt like it could flake off at any time. " Do you know who I am, my Dear?"

" No." Lilith whispered as she stared into his eyes.

" My name is Damaskinos. I am the King here." He brought her hand to his lip and closed his eyes as he inhaled. " Would you like to know the sex of your child?" He asked. When she didn't answer him, Damaskinos' opened his eyes. " Boys smell differently from girls. Would you like to know what you are having before it passes away?" She swallowed hard but didn't move.

" Why would you tell me?" She whispered. " You're just going to kill it."

" I have too. I have no choice and for that, I am sorry. I do not relish in the death of a woman carrying a child." Damaskinos said.

" Then why do it? Why kill me and my baby?" Lilith asked. He smiled, almost sadly.

" Because I have too. Nomak was made as a mistake. He is coming to kill me, to kill us. By sacrificing you and your child more of us will live. When he bites us, we will turn to reapers and then, we will kill humans. By letting him take you, we will escape and live."

" But then I will turn into a reaper and kill humans." She said.

" No, my darling. After my family and I have made our escape, the inside of this compound will be blasted with UV rays, killing him, his reapers, and killing your reaper changing body. Now, would you like to know what your baby is? You could name it in front of me so I can remember your sacrifice forever. I will make you and the child a saint to the vampires. We will hale you both for thousands of years to come. Paintings of you will be made, scrolls written. You will be remembered for years. What you are doing for us is beautiful and I am humbled by you. Please, allow me to tell you what your child is." Damaskinos said gently. Lilith nodded as they stared at each other. His old lips broke into another smile. " You are carrying a girl."

_" Oh shit."_ Nyssa heard Scud mutter.

" Please, declair her name for me." Damaskinos said.

" Elizabeth." Lilith whispered. " Elizabeth Jillian Reedus. EJ." EJ was Scud's nickname for her. JJ for boy, EJ for a girl. Damaskinos nodded and breathed in deep.

" Elizabeth Jillian. Such a beautiful name." He brought his hand to her face and stroked down her cheek. " Every vampire will know her and you." He took a hold of her chin and brought himself closer to her. Lilith felt a tear slipping down her right cheek. To her surprise, Damaskinos kissed the tear. "Don't cry, Little Mother. The pain will only last a few moments. Chupa and Reinhardt will each make a small cut, one in each arm. Not deep enough to kill you but enough to draw a good amount of blood. Nomak will follow the scent to you. HIs bite will be fast and hard then...you will simply pass away. Before you can wake a reaper the UV light will burn away your body."

_"_ Motherfucker." Scud snapped.

He pushed away from the desk and walked to the other side of the van with Whistler watching him. He put his hands on top of his head and let his back hit the side of the van. He sank down to the floor with his knees bent. He brought his arms to his knees and stared at the roof of the van. When he let her go into the complex he knew how dangerous it was going to be but to hear the King's words about her death...Scud dropped his head and closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths.

" Get it together, Boy." Whistler said.

" Listen to them, please. I can't." Scud admitted. " I can't listen to him talk so casually about killing her and my kid. Why the hell did I agree to this?"

" You know she's not going to die." Whistler said.

" I didn't think about her being cut. I didn't think about..." Scud shook his head as his words trailed off. "I can't...I can't lose her, W. I just don't think I can handle that."

" You need to tighten your shit up, Tote Boy. You can't help her if you're in a panic." The words were harsh but Whistler spoke them softly. " The last thing she needs is you falling apart."

" Take her." Damaskinos said as he pulled away. " Take her from my daughter and place her in the holding room. Place her on the bed, make her comfortable. When the alarm sounds, cut her arms." Damaskinos said without looking away from her. " Make only the two cuts. We are not going to hurt her anymore than we need to." Chupa and Reinhardt started forward as the King stepped back.

" I wish to stay with her." Nyssa said quickly.

" No, My Daughter. I need you with me." The King said as he turned away.

" Father..."

" No." With that, Nyssa was cut off. She was powerless to stop Chupa and Reinhardt from taking Lilith from her. Both were grinning.

BladeBladeBlade

" Scud." Blade's voice went through the van. Scud stood up and moved back to his computer desk/ He snatched up his ear bub.

" I'm here, B." He said. A girl. He had a daughter coming. His life was going to be over run with pink things.

" Reapers are closing in. You and the old man get ready to move." Blade said.

" On it." Scud said. He pushed his chair back and stood up. Both he and Whistler started to ready their guns. Their bullets were tipped with silver and had UV lights attached to them.

" I had daughters." Whistler said without looking at him. Scud didn't say anything as he fussed with his weapons. " They will drive you insane and make you melt."

" Kid's not even born yet and already driving me insane." He finally muttered.

BladeBladeBlade

Chupa all but tossed Lilith onto the bed. She hit the side then whipped around to face the two grinning vampires. She put one hand on her stomach and the other up as if she could defend herself. They were moving towards her slowly. Lilith forced herself to swallow hard. She would not show them fear. At any moment Blade, Whistler and Scud would save her. Any moment.

" You know what I'm thinking?" Reinhardt asked Chupa.

" What?" Chupa asked.

" Instead of cutting her, we will just bit into her arms, have ourselves a little drink before we leave."

BladeBladeBlade

Blade slammed the sliver tip stake straight into the heart of the pilot's chest. The vampire screamed and disappeared into a puff of smoke and ash. Blade moved to the roof edge to see Nomak and his reapers take out the vampire guards. A few minutes he heard the alarms inside the the building the go off. He stepped off the edge and dropped straight down to the ground, his black jacket trailing after him like a cape. Whistler and Scud stepped up behind him after he landed.

BladeBladeBlade

" You got to be kicking me." Reinhardt groaned from his spot by the bed. The lights in the room were flashing as the alarms rang out. Lilith's arms were tied to the bedpost but they hadn't bitten her yet.

" Look, let's just cut her. We take a lick and leave. You know that son of a bitch wouldn't wait for us." Chupa said.

" Yeah, alright." Reinhardt said. Both vampires took out their knifes and grinned down at her. Lilith held her breath. She would not cry. She would not give them the satisfaction of her tears. She bit down on her bottom lip.

" You ready for this, Sweetheart?" Chupa asked. He bent down and sliced the knife across her left arm. Lilith jumped as hot tears sprung to her eyes. Chupa's eyes shut at the same time her blood started to flow freely down her arm.

" Oh she smells great." Reinhardt said. Without another word, he bend down and made his cut on her right arm. Lilith cried out and clutched her fists together. " Opps. That was a little deep."

BladeBladeBlade

" They cut her." Blade growled. " There's a lot of blood."

" Hold it togeher, Kid." Whistler said. The smell of fresh blood was always hard for Blade to handle but fresh, pregnant blood would be worst and they all knew it.

" Let's go." Blade snapped as they hurried through the complex.

BladeBladeBlade

Reinhardt kept his eyes locked on Lilith's face as his tongue licked up her arm. Chupa grinned, laughed then bend his head down too. Lilith jumped and tried to pull away. Chupa made a loud sucking noise as he scoped her blood off her arm. His hand came to her stomach to still her movements. Lilith whimpered as the vampires growled. She felt Reinhardt cup her through her jeans. She squeezed her eyes shut.

" Is this why the boy likes you so much?" He hissed in her ear. He squeezed her tightly.

" Let's go." Chupa said as he stood up straight. He swept his hand over his mouth.

" Is it something inside you pants that keeps him coming back?" Reinhardt hissed.

" We need to go!" Chupa yelled as he grabbed Reinhardt's arm.

" Too late." Blade said as he came into the doorway. Both vampires stood up straight and bared their fangs. Blade rushed in with his sword drawn. Chupa, always the impatient one, ran forward. With one swipe of Blade's arm, he sliced up the middle of Chupa's body. He became nothing but a pile of ashes.

" Why don't you put the sword down and we fight this out like men?" Reinhardt said as he came forward. Blade sniffed the air and smiled. He dropped his sword down.

" I'd love too." He said. Whistler and Scud slipped into the room behind them.

" Reapers are coming." Whistler warned while Scud moved towards the bed.

" I won't do that, Boy." Reinhardt said as he stared at Blade. " If you keeping moving, I will rush her. I will rip her throat out before you can reach her."

" I will kill you before you swallow any of her down." Blade said. Reinhardt shrugged as he grinned.

" I have always tasted her and man, her blood is amazing. You think so too, I can tell. I can see you struggling with your true nature. You want to taste her." Reinhardt said.

" Kid." Whistler warned Blade. The growls of the reapers where closing in on them. Scud's hand moved to his back, to where his gun was. He wanted to look at Lilith but didn't want to look away from Reinhardt.

" Do it, Blade." Reinhardt said. " Taste her. You don't have to bite her. I cut her, you can drink from that, like I did." Blade tilted his head slightly, making Reinhardt smile. " Yeah, you want her. She taste good. Do it, drink from her." Blade turned his sun-glass clad head towards the bed. Lilith scrambled to the top of the bed and grabbed at her restraints.

" B." Scud said. " Don't do it."

" Do it!" Reinhardt yelled.

" B! Please!" Scud yelled, suddenly scared the Daywalker would attack his girlfriend.

" Kid." Whistler said again.

" Drink her!" Reinhardt yelled.

" Daywalker!" They heard someone yell from the hallway.

" Oh fuck it! If you're not man enough to drain her, then I will. I'm going to miss the ride anyway." Reinhardt said. Without thinking Scud ripped his gun out from behind his back and fired a single shot with a UV light on. It hit Reinhardt and made him hiss a second before he bust into flames.


	16. Chapter 16

_Please review, sorry things are taking me so long. Im sort of going through something right now. I hope everyone has liked this story! It was kind of hard to write Scud as a father*_

" Holy shit." Scud said as he lowered his arm down. He had fired without thinking. He stared at the ash pile in complete shock. Whistler quickly made his way to the bed.

" Cover her wounds." Blade said. His voice was hoarse as he turned away. He grabbed his sword and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

" You alright?" Whistler said as he started to untie Lilith's arms.

" Yes." She said softly. She looked up at Scud as he continued to stare at Reinhardt's ashes. " Josh." She said softly, pulling his eyes to her face at the same time they heard.

" Warning, UV exposure in 5...4...3..." Scud launched himself onto the bed.

" Close your eyes!" He yelled as he pushed her head down.

" 2...1"

Whistler dropped his head to the bed and covered his face. Scud covered her head with his arms and tucked his head down into her hair as he squeezed his eyes shut. Lilith wrapped her one free arm around his shoulders and slammed her eyes shut, not that it mattered. The blast of UV light was so bright it burned their eyes through their libs. The temperature in the room shot up making them feel like they were laying in a tanning bed. Screams reached them through the closed door.

" Just keep them close." Scud whispered into her ear. Her blood was dipping from her arm to the back of his neck. After a few minutes the light died down. But none of them opened their eyes for a few more minutes and when they did, they all had to blink over and over to clear their eyes. " Are you okay?" Scud asked as his hand went over her hair. Lilith nodded while his eyes moved over her face. " Are you? Are you sure?" Whistler was rubbing his eyes as he moved to the door.

" I'm okay." Lilith whispered. Scud's hands started to travel down her face to her shoulders then over her arms. His eyes were moving quickly, unable to settle on one spot for to long.

" Did they hurt you? Did they bite you?" He was repeating over and over again until she grabbed his chin and pulled his head so he had to look in her eyes.

" I'm okay. I promise." She said. " Untie my other arm so we can get out of here." Scud nodded and did as she asked.

" Blade's gone. Reapers are ash." Whistler said.

" Where did he go?" Lilith asked as Scud quickly worked to free her wrist.

" My guess? Out to get away from your blood." Whistler said. Scud took her hands in his and helped her to stand.

" Are all the reapers dead?" Lilith asked.

" Yeah. Let's go." Whistler said. Scud took his vest off then yanked one of his shirts off. He took a hold of her right arm and wrapped his shirt around the gash.

" Hold this, okay? When we get back to the warehouse I'm going to need to stitch you up." He said. Her other cut wasn't as bad or as deep so the bleeding had almost completely stopped. Scud grabbed his vest, threw it on then took her arm. She held his shirt to her cut as they hurried.

BladeBladeBlade

Lilith's left arm was stitched closed and bandaged up. Scud had cleaned the blood off of her then his shirt was thrown out. Blade hadn't met them at the warehouse but neither Scud or Whistler seemed worried. Lilith let Scud led her back to his room and tuck her into his bed. He wanted to go and smoke his last joint because his nerves were fried and he was on edge but she had grabbed his hand and asked him to stay with her. Now Scud was laying on his back with his right hand under his head and his left arm around her. She had her left leg over his. Her head was on his chest with her left arm around his waist and her right one tucked against his side.

Both were thinking the same thing. They were having a girl. Lilith was excited and nervous. She couldn't get a feeling on what Scud was thinking. Usually, she could read him like a book but that night, she couldn't get anything. He hadn't said a word to her about it. She had caught him glancing at her stomach but he wasn't saying anything.

" What are you thinking about?" She asked. Scud sighed and started to run his fingers down the center of her back through her tank top.

" I don't know how to play with barbies." He said. Lilith pressed her lips together to keep from smiling.

" It's easy." She whispered.

" I have never had a tea party and I hate pink."

" She doesn't have to have everything pink. I'm not a fan of it either." Lilith said. Suddenly, Scud brought his hand to his eyes and started to rub them as he groaned. " What's wrong?"

" I'm just thinking about all the dirty, nasty thoughts I have ever had about you and all the sexual things I have done to you and some day some dirt ball, pot smoker is going to do the same things to her and think those thoughts about her." He said, making Lilith laugh.

BladeBladeBlade

Lilith was laying on her back, deep in sleep with her face turned towards him. Scud was laying on his left side with his head propped up on his hand. His fingers were skirting over small baby bump. He pressed it carefully, feeling the tightness that was his baby, his daughter, his Elizabeth. He swallowed hard as he stared at Lilith's tummy.

Could he do this? Could he be a father? His own dad was a dead beat who took off on him and his mom. Scud wouldn't do that, he knew that much. He would be there for them. Scud closed his eyes and sighed as he let his hand flatten out on her. He hadn't had much time to think about what the pregnancy really meant. He had been so wrapped up in finding her when she went missing then working that he hadn't really thought about what having a baby meant. Scud opened his eyes and shook his head. There was one person he needed to talk too. One person he really didn't want to turn too but had no choice.

" Hey W, Man, can I talk to you for a minute?" Whistler looked up from his work station at the pot head. Scud looked nervous as he stood a few yards away from him.

" About what?" The old man asked, dropping his eyes right back to his work.

" Um.." Scud cleared his throat and shook his head. " About the baby."

" What about it?" Whistler asked.

" I don't...I don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this." He admitted. Whistler sighed and let his hands come to rest on the counter top. He looked up at the boy.

" Treat her mother right. Love her and love that baby. Be there for them. Change the diapers, feed her, wash her and take care of her mother. Remember they get moody, both will cry, both need you to be strong." Whistler said.

" And what's it?" Scud asked.

" That's it. We will need to try and baby proof the warehouse. Start putting things up high and you have to teach her where she can't go and what she can do because they can't leave the warehouse. If you want them to stay alive than they have to live here. Make sure your girl understands that. She can not tell anyone where we live or what we do." Whistler said.

BladeBladeBlade

Giving up her apartment and her life was easier than she had thought possible. Jay had almost given up all her friends when she became a familiar, keeping only Lilith close. Her friends wanted to party, drink and smoke without a pregnant girl coming along so they fell away quickly when they found out about the baby. They pretended to be excited but Lilith knew it was fake. Her friends were wild.

Lilith worked had on pumping out new product that Stan was delivery. They all knew it was only a matter of time before the vampires stopped using the powder blood but they wanted to pump out as much as they could. They were still breaking into clubs and switching out the light bulbs and Blade hunted at night. Even though the King and a huge nest of vampires had been killed, including Nyssa, there were still vampires that needed to be taken down.

" Hey there." Scud said a second before his arms slipped around her waist and his hands came to rest against her 6 month pregnant stomach.

" Hey." Lilith said as she worked on a new batch of product. A swift kick landed straight in the center of his hand, making Scud grin.

" Stop it, EJ. It's not nice to kick Daddy." He said. He slipped his hands under his black band shirt that she was wearing so he could touch her bare skin. He smiled as he felt the baby readjust herself. " Babe, it's like there is an alien in there. I keep thinking she's going to explode out of there."

" Nice, Scud." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Eight Months pregnant:

" What is this?" Lilith asked as she walked into the free room in the warehouse that they would be using for the baby's room.

" It's a crib. I drew it up and W made it." Scud said with a proud smile on his face. Whistler was smiling as he put his hands on the railing.

" Whistler, it's beautiful." Lilith said. It was a sledge style bed with the baby's name craved into the side.

Nine Months Pregnant:

" Scud." Blade said as he joined Scud at the counter. " She's going to go into labor tonight." Scud's head snapped up as Lilith made her way towards him with a cup.

" How do you know?" He asked.

" I can smell it." Blade said. " Take her in my car when it happens."

Four hours later:

" Hey shit brick!" Whistler called out. Again Scud looked up. Whistler was helping Lilith walk towards him. "Her water broke. It's time."

18 Hours Later:

" Babe, open your eyes! She's coming!" Scud breathed out. He was holding one of her legs and one of her hands.

" I can't!" Lilith whined. " It hurts so bad." Scud started to grin as her head came out slowly.

" Okay, Lilith, don't push now. Let me clean out her mouth."

" She has hair!" Scud said excitedly. Lilith's head went back. Her hair was coated with sweat.

Five hours later:

Scud was curled up next to Lilith in her clean hospital bed. The baby was wrapped up in a hospital issued blanket. She was squinting her eyes up at her parents. Scud reached out and started to stroke the baby's cheek as he spoke softly to her. He couldn't keep his grin off is face. Lilith was smiling while she rubbed the baby's back.

" For fucks sakes, Shit Brick. Get up and let the girl have the bed." Whistler said as he and Blade walked in.

" Watch your mouth, Old Man." Scud snapped. " My kid's here now."

" You want to hold her, Blade?" Lilith asked with a smirk. She knew the Daywalker would say no.

" She's to small." Blade said.

Four years later:

" Daddy, look at me!" Elizabeth Jillian called out. Scud looked up to see his daughter perched up on Blade's shoulders. Her hands were locked down on the sides of the Daywalker's face. His hands were on her tiny thighs. " Look how high I am!"

" Like father, like daughter." Whistler muttered.

" Fuck off. I haven't smoked since Lilith was pregnant." Scud said.

" Blade said he's gonna teach me how to kill suckheads!" Elizabeth said. Scud grinned and started around the counter.

" Come here, Baby." He said.

Carefully Blade took a hold of her arms and lifted her up. He sent her down on the floor. She took off running at once. Blade couldn't help but grin. The little girl had become his favorite person since she graced him with her first smile. Scud crouched down and held opened his arms. EJ rushed him at once, wrapping her little arms around his neck. Scud held her tight as he stood up.

" Blade showed me his teeth! His sharpy ones." She explained.

" Daddy and Grandpa made you a new nightline. It's a UV ray one." Scud said as he started towards the counter.

" Blade," Lilith said as she touched his arm. " Do you think she will be a normal kid?"

" She's half Scud. She doesn't stand a chance at being normal." Blade said with his smiled locked down.

the end!


End file.
